Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic and Pokemon LA
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: I dont own anything. Rating has changed stating Chapter 4.5
1. Introduction

Special new story update

Thursday, May 12, 2011

Original publish date: Friday, May 13th, 2011

Hello again folks, Its Blacksterops1025 with my 1st pokemon mystery dungeon fan fiction. Now in this story, we also have some sonic characters. I'm using Rouge as my character for this story. Here is how it goes down for my story:

1) I do not own anything in this story

2) I will not use bad words

3) This story takes place in California, and Nevada

4) Rouge stayed as a human as she/ he went to the pokemon world.

5) I will also update you guys on sports, E3 2011, and many more.

6) This is an RPG related battle story.

7) Characters play basketball in this story.

8) Rouge is my favorite character

And now, please enjoy the prologue of this story

November 7, 2009:

Rouge- Where….Where am I?

?- You are on the Santa Monica Beach. You see, you passed out 3 hours ago and went into the LA pokemon world as a human not a pokemon. (A/N: Yeah!)

Rouge- I see. I) passed out 3 hours ago (A/N: If I was not in the pokemon world, I should have played 18 games of call of duty) what happened?

?- I do not know.

Rouge- Who are you?

?- I am Mewtwo

Rouge- Hi Mewtwo, nice to meet you.

Mewtwo- Same here. Would you like to join the LA Gamers basketball team?

Rouge- Sure

Mewtwo – You are in. ^ ^

(As we were talking, Gengar was watching us and attacked Mewtwo)

Rouge- Mewtwo, Look Out!

(Without any warning, Gengar attacks Mewtwo, be he was not on the receiving end of the attack. Rouge (I) was)),

Rouges (MY) Point of View

I pushed Mewtwo out of the way to take the attack. By taking that attack, I passed out. If this was in a game, it's a charging foul.

That's all folks for the prologue. Here is what is coming up in chapter 1:

Coming up next Friday, we have chapter 1 of the story, Rouge gets to play with the gamers. And is a rivalry with Rouge /Mewtwo VS Gengar? I have my first poll for some moves we can do to battle each other. All that and more, next Friday.


	2. Hospital visit

Chapter 1( Double Feature)

A rivalry heats up + E3 news Update

Its Blacksterops 1025 with the first chapter of this story. As you can see with the title of the chapter, we have a double feature. As always, the first part is the chapter. The second part will be a update on something. In this case, I have a E3 update for those video game fans around the world. So here is a heads up on the chapter. In this story I will play as Rouge, now here we have a rivalry with Gengar from Team Clovers ( started in the prologue). Also, Rouge plays the first basketball game as a Gamer. Will the team win and have momentum going into the match with Team Clovers? Find out here:

I do not own anything

November 10, 2009 – 3 days after the attack

( At UCLA)

The doctors are now treating Rouge for the pain received by the attack received 3 days ago. The doctors find out that the damage that Rouge received was cure able and can play with the gamers on opening day on November 11, 2009.

Rouge – Im I ready to head home?

Doctor 1- Yes, you look fine, just remember to try to stay out of trouble ok.

Rouge- OK

(Near the parking lot)

Near the parking lot, we see Sonic and the rest of Rouge's friends waiting.

Sonic-Rouge is coming.

Mewtwo- OK

Sonic- Shadow, get the car ready.

Shadow- It's ready

(On the 5 southbound)

Sonic- Rouge, are you ok?

Rouge- Yeah, I'm good

Sonic- How did you end up in the Hospital?

(Rouge's flashback from chapter 1)

As we were talking, Gengar was watching us and attacked Mewtwo

Rouge- Mewtwo, Look Out!

(Without any warning, Gengar attacks Mewtwo, be he was not on the receiving end of the attack. Rouge (I) was)),

I pushed Mewtwo out of the way to take the attack. By taking that attack, I passed out.

( Back in the car on the 2 southbound now)

Sonic- I see, Gengar is behind this.

Rouge- You got it right.

Mewtwo- Were almost home. We have to get ready for tomorrow's game. Sonic, do you want to help Rouge train for the team?

Sonic- Sure, of course I will.

Rouge- Thank you.

(A/N: Its time for the E3 Update. As you know, E3 is coming to Los Angeles, CA from June 6 to 9. If you cannot make it, then I will update you on E3 each chapter of this story. Here is today's update: I do not own anything!

If you are a Nintendo fan:

We have news that a "WII 2" has been announced. According to Game informer Magazine, it has been announced that it will be revealed at E3. The project is called "Project Café". More information coming soon.

Microsoft fans:

I have news that Halo 4 could be announced. Could it be true? More information coming soon

That's all for tonight. And now back to the story)

(At Sonics house)

Sonic- We are here Rouge.

Rouge- Cool place

Sonic- Thank you so much

Rouge- When do we start training?

Sonic- Tonight.

Rouge- OK.

(Due to E3 news, I will put up the second part of this chapter tomorrow after my first try at Mortal Kombat)

Coming up on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Crossover, we have game 1 of the gamers season. Plus, we have another E3 update. Plus, is Gengar up to no good? Find out tomorrow. Then next Friday, we have a Gengar VS. Rouge RPG battle during game 2.


	3. Gengar VS Shadow and Rouges team

Chapter 2 part 2:

1st gamer's game postponed+ E3 update + Game Review

Welcome back to my story. As you can see, this is a Triple feature chapter. We have the chapter, then an E3 update, and a game review on Mortal Kombat for PS3. Before I start, we have two new hero characters. First, if you noticed Shadows name, he is officially added as a hero. Secondly, SB-240 sent me a message to be Raquaza, I'm happy to say that Raquaza is now a hero character. As always, I do not own anything in the story. Here we go:

November 10,2009

( At Sonic's house)

Sonic: Ready for your training?

Rouge- Of course.

( With Shadow and Mewtwo…)

Shadow: What's up with Gengar attacking you?

Mewtwo: I do not know, but my fear is that its about Rouge joining the Gamers.

Shadow: I see, hmm (3 seconds) what should we do?

Mewtwo: I'm not sure. The first game is tomorrow.

(9:30pm)

(There was a attack in the training area where Rouge and Sonic were practicing. We now have our first RPG battle. Here is an update ( Me (Rouge)and Shadow are teammates)

Battle Key:

Rouge***=Overdrive move

Rouge**= Special move

Rouge*= Normal move

The other statuses is from pokemon

Rouge is down to 25 out of 75 HP

Shadow is still at 75 out 0f 75 HP

Gengar is still at 75 out of 75 HP

Here is the continuation:

Shadow: Rouge, are you ok?

Rouge: A little bit.

**Shadow uses chaos spear to attack Gengar.

Gengar is down to 34 out of 75 HP

Current leader: Team gamers (Shadow).

Gengar: You think you can win against me? Think again.

-* Gengar attacks with Shadow ball on Rouge.

- Rouge dodges and the attack is now 0 points

Rouge: You missed me!

Gengar: Think again!

Gengar goes behind Rouge and attacks.

Shadow: Rouge, NO!

**Story Mode time:**

Pikachu hears someone in the training area falling down on the floor. He goes to the training area to see who it was. He saw Rouge passed out on the floor. Gengar who was watching the scene laughs at Pikachu. "HAHA Pikachu, your next". Pikachu goes in for the attack and scores big..

Update:

Gengar is now down to 1 HP

Shadow is at 75 Hp

Pikachu is in for Rouge at 100 HP

Shadow is preparing a final chaos spear to finish Gengar off, but Gengar dodges it and Shadow deals 0 damage. Gengar prepares a shadow ball attack to attack Shadow and he launches the attack but the ball is blocked away by a water gun by Buizel (YES, my favorite pokemon). Gengar is now mad by how many friends Rouge has. He finds a basketball and he is about to attack with it. Pikachu attacks Gengar with Iron tail but misses. Gengar uses the ball with shadow ball to attack Shadow. Shadow dodges the attack and sends the ball back and it hits. Shadow takes Rouge to the room to make sure she is ok (I decided to be Buizel and to give him a name- next chapter). Shadow tries to revive Rouge and Rouge revives in just 10 minutes and asks "What happened?" the question was for Shadow who responded" you passed out but we as a team took care of Gengar. Tomorrow is basketball the pokemon way. The question is are you ready? Rouge responded weakly saying "yes of course".

**I do not own the following**

Blacksterops1025: I have a special treat for you readers. Here is my review for Mortal Kombat:

This game proved to me to be a fighting game fan. Its so good that I want to play it again. Ladies and Gentlemen, this game gets 10 out of 10.

**I do not own any thing from E3**

**Here are my top 5 announcements from E3 2011**

**1. Halo 4**

**2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3**

**3. Uncharted 3**

**4. Playstation Vita**

**5. Halo: Combat Evolved (Anniversary edition)**

Blacksterops1025: Coming up on the story this Friday, we have Rouges first game as a gamer member. Plus, I will change my Character to Buizel and give a name; Also Raquaza is introduced thanks to SB-240. ALL that plus Serperior is in the story as a rival of Buizel this Friday


	4. Story Update Not Chapter 4

Story Update #1

This is a **story update for chapter 4** to my story Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sonic in LA

1. Thank you for voting on my poll. The poll will close tomorrow at 3:30pm ( before X-play on G4 which I don't own)

2. New characters announced for the next chapter: Leo and Luna from my other stories, Snivy will do Gmestars Action Sports, and Zorua will do the newscast for Action News 10.

3. Buizel's name has been announced (I will play as him). The name is Francis

3B) Move list as of the poll results today: Acid Armor, Acid Spray, Acupressure, and

Arial Ace.

4. Chapter 5 will be delayed because I won't be in town next Friday. I will keep you guys updated

This is Blacksterops1025 with your story update. Thank you for reading.


	5. Serperior Vs Francis the Buizel Act 1

Hello everyone, Its Blacksterops 1025 with the next chapter of the story. This is **chapter 4** not chapter 5. This is going to be a **long chapter** due to the fact that its Rouge's first game as a LA gamer and the fact that new characters are appearing this chapter. Also, I am using Buizel as my character and the name for the Buizel is Francis. Ok it's time to begin. Wait I have two more words to begin. **"GAME ON!" I do not own anything.**

It is now the next day and we see Sonic is going to see Rouge getting ready for her first game as a gamer. She wore he own clothes as a uniform for the games. Sonic then asks Rouge politely "Are you sure you want to wear that as a uniform?" and Rouge answered "Of course I am sure". They both walk out to the living to see Francis the Buizel (ME), Mewtwo, and the rest of the team ready for Action. We got to the car at 10:30AM (the game was at 12N). Shadow drives out of the driveway to get on the road.

We were on the 5 freeway (Yes there are freeways in the pokemon world) when the excitement of Rouge was noticed. Rouge talked exited saying to Francis saying" I am very excited. I hope you are too." My response to her question was" me too". At 11:00AM, we stopped for lunch and ate on the way. Sometime at 11:45AM, we spotted a shadow heading toward Gamestar Arena. Shadow, who was concerned, stated "What was that?" The rest of us all responded at the same time saying "I don't know" We got to the arena at 11:50AM and we were ready for action.

Blacksterops1025: The commentators in this game are Riolu and Lucario. Each game has two different commentators.

Riolu: Welcome to the first game of the gamers season and we do have 2 new teammates joining the gamers, Rouge the bat from sonic land is brand new, and Francis the Buizel is new here in LA. I am Riolu and my partner here doing commentary with me is Lucario. How are you my friend?

Lucario: I'm cool my friend ready for another season for the gamers with as you said two new teammates who are new to LA. The gamers last year **did not** make it to the playoffs with only 14 wins in the last season with the new teammates. Hold on a second, actually there are four new teammates. They have Leo and Luna form Yugioh 5ds (that makes this a triple crossover). We have 2 munities until Tip off. Do you have any comments before we begin Riolu?

Riolu: I don't have any except the gamers want a championship.

Lucario: Ok folks, we will go to a break before tipoff. We will be right back.

Blacksterops1025: Here is my top 5 games(so far)**I do not own anything**

**1. Mortal Kombat (PS3)**

**2. Call of duty; Black ops**

**3. Little big planet 2**

**4. Halo Reach**

**5. Pokemon Black/ White**

**And now back to the story…**

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Gamestar Arena, home of the gamers. Please direct your attention to center court for your starting Lineups for your LA gamers. Here are the positions for your gamers: All **bold** players here are rivals

Center- Mewtwo

Power Forward – Raquaza

**Forward- Francis the Buizel**

Point Guard- Pikachu

Shooting Guard- Shadow

And their opponents are team meanies( because they are mean)

**Center- ****Serperior**

Power Forward- Gengar

Forward- Medicham

Point Guard- Ryperior

Shooting Guard- Glameow

Let's get ready for basketballllll!

Riolu: The game has just started and 1st quarter, 11:30 remaining, we see Ryperior for 3 is a no go rebounded by Pikachu who goes all the way and gets 2 points on the board for the gamers.

Score: 2-0 Gamers take the lead

Lucario: You know, Pikachu is so fast that he did not make a pass to Shadow or anyone. Looking at Gengar who passes to Glameow but losses it to Shadow who passes to Raquaza for the easy lay up

Score: 4-0

Blacksterops1025: Things get physical with two munities remaining in the 1st…

Riolu: We fast forward to two munities remaining in the first. Score is currently 24-20(Gamers Lead, gamers ball), Buizel the one is named Francis goes for 3. Serperior blocks that, but Francis gets that ball back and goes for 2 and Serperior fouls him and pays a price of a 3 point play. Score 28-20 with made free throw. Looks like Serperior looks MAD and gets all physical on Francis and the fight is on people!

Lucario: We have an exchange of words with Serperior and now he is attacking Francis without calling out a move, this could go bad very fast. First of all, what was it for? Francis stole the ball fair so it's a steal which makes fair play. There are trying to separate the two and find out that Francis the Buizel fainted after all that. Let's go to the announcer for some Technical fouls.

Announcer: We have a Technical foul to announce. Referee Chimchar has pinpointed the following:

Ref. Chimchar: Technical foul on Serperior for Illegal like contact with a player.

Audience goes absolutely wild, but, there was more to the foul than this.

Ref. Chimchar: A second foul on Serperior for** not **calling a move to attack. That makes 2 technicals and with 2, Serperior is now **ejected **from this game.

The audience went absolutely wild when they heard that.

Updates:

Score 28-20 (Gamers Lead +8), 0:10 left in first quarter

Serperior – Ejected, no points

Francis the Buizel- Fainted (0:10 left in first), 3 points

Lucario: First quarter is over with the gamers up by 8(28-20)Its time for a break. We will be back…..

Commercial: Play time is always on Action News 10 with Zorua at 10pm.

Commercial: Sports news with Snivy, tonight after the game only on Action 10.

Lucario: Welcome back to gamers basketball on 10 which is brought to you by game time and that's all. If you just tuned in, you would see only 4 gamers currently playing due to what we just saw..

Here is the flash back from moments ago:

Serperior – Ejected, no points

Francis the Buizel- Fainted (0:10 left in first), 3 points

Lucario and Riolu: This is part 1 of this chapter. Part 2 is tomorrow. Sorry about that….

Blacksterops1025: Coming up on Pokemon mystery dungeon: Sonic in LA, what was the motive for Serperior attacking Francis the Buizel. Plus, New Poll which should be easy, and my top 5 Maps in Call of duty black ops. All that and more tomorrow, don't miss it. As a special treat, my review for little big planet 2 for PS3.


	6. Serperior Vs Francis the Buizel Act 2

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to **part 2 **of the chapter. In this part we investigate the motive behind Superior's attack on Francis the Buizel. Since I got no votes on the poll, I decided that there will be **no **trial for Superior's actions. The substitute is a 3 game suspension for Serperior**. I don't own anything. Game On!**

Lucario was questioning" why should Serperior attack Francis like that? That was a clear foul, and then he got mad for no reason, and now we are in this situation he will be suspended for 3 games. Riolu has something to add to that. Riolu, who was also looking at the scene, was so confused that he did not know Lucario was talking to him. (A/N: If you are wondering about the final score, the score was 100-89, gamer's victory)

Mewtwo was walking on court to talk to the media for postgame coverage. One of Charmander's (Our postgame reporter) questions was "Why do you think Serperior attacked Francis like that?" Mewtwo's answer was also everyone else answer which was" I don't know" Charmander's postgame coverage ended with Shadows interview and he said the same thing. It was time to head home, at least for that moment because Rouge got attacked by Serperior out of nowhere. When Serperior was finished with attacking, we saw that Rouge fainted. "This makes two fainted competitors in 1 day" Shadow commented. We all finally made it to the car by 3:30(10 munities behind schedule).

As we were headed home, Shadow exits on Los Angeles Street to get food and we got back to freeway 10 going to Los Angeles. We arrived home at 4:15. Shadow carried me and Rouge to bed. Rouge revived at 4:35 and I revived at 4:36(Strange). Shadow was getting dinner ready, while I and Rouge were watching Action News 10 which was hosted by Zorua. We both saw the news story where Serperior attack me. Zorua starts the news story" Have you seen this attacker anywhere? Police want your help. He already attacked two players from the LA gamers (Me and Rouge). We find our reporter Squirtle on the scene talking with the wittiness outside the gamer's house. Take it away."

We listened to where the witness last saw our attacker and he said our next game location "Las Vegas, Nevada". When Rouge heard that, she told Shadow that we have to go early so that we can avoid an attack by Serperior. Shadow goes to the computer to book tickets online (which costs 12,000 poke total). He announced that" the plane for Las Vegas, NV was to board tomorrow at 5:30AM. Everyone please wake up at 3:00 and get ready tonight for the trip". We had no idea that Serperior was listening to our conservation from the outdoor window. He was ready to strike at any time.

**Blacksterops1025: We will go break with my top 5 maps in call of duty: Black ops. I don't own anything.**

**1. Nuketown**

**2. Radiation**

**3. Hotel**

**4. Firing Range**

**5. Villa**

**That's all for now, but stay tuned for little big planet 2 review latter in the story.**

**And now back to the story…**

It was 9pm when Rouge saw something outside. She told us about it, but when we got there, there was nothing there and I asked her" are you sure?" and she responded "I'm sure". At 10:30, we went to sleep to prepare for the Las Vegas trip for game 2 (Game 2 will be next chapter) of the season but the next morning will be a different scene. At 3AM, Shadow woke up to wake us up. Rouge was awake only to see me tied up to something. Rouge tries to get me free, but the rope is too strong to cut. She also noticed that I fainted sometime earlier (sounds like Rouge is solving a mystery). Shadow helps out and gets me free and catches me to safety. By 3:40, we all got ready for the trip while I revived at3:50 and got my things ready. At 4:00 we boarded the car to head to the airport. At 4:45AM we arrived checked in and boarded the plane toward Las Vegas, Nevada

As soon as we arrived, we saw what the pokemon called "Money city" (Sin City in real life). The game did not start until 5pm and it was only 2pm so we could do a shopping spree. Shadow stated that we could do a shopping spree as long as there are no weapons and we get back by 4:45pm. I and Rouge started shopping. We went to a toy store to buy a basketball hoop so we all can practice together. We also bought a nice watch for Shadow. This brought our total to 23,000 pok'e. Mewtwo, Raquaza, Sonic, and Shadow got to buy a pool table with 5 games in one worth 85,000 pok'e (wow we are rich). It was time to meet up with Shadow to get ready for Game two of the season. We met at Vegas stadium home of the Vegas Rulers Basketball team to take pictures. We were ready to go inside when somebody out of nowhere attacked Rouge and made her faint (that's 2 times already). We looked around and we saw nothing in the area.

Shadow tries to revive Rouge but he gets attacked and faints as well. Mewtwo breaks the faint streak by finding a shadow behind a tree. Mewtwo wants me to investigate and I accepted the offer. I find the shadow which happens to be Serperior and attack with **Arial Ace** and I hit him good. Serperior finds me and makes sure I don't escape. The fight is on. **GAME ON!** He tries to wrap me around a tree using **wrap. **I got to move out of the way. I move 20cm to the right. Serperior again same move and misses again. He was so MAD that he said "What do you want" and my response was "I want to stop the pain you done to me and my team". He then disappeared to somewhere. I then said "we are even". The game was delayed due to the fact that an audition for a show was going on. We got in because we were scheduled to play there. We went to the locker room to get ready. Rouge and Shadow revived and we were ready for win#2(Hopefully). Then, out of nowhere, Serperior attacks me and Rouge and as expected, we both fainted. Shadow attacks and misses. Then somewhere two twins(Leo and Luna) come to help out. Luna helps me and Leo goes to Rouge.

Blacksterops1025: As promised, here is your little big planet 2 review for PS3**. I do not own anything:**

This is a game that is ok but I think it is a 3 out of 5 and now here is what is coming up on Pokemon mystery dungeon: Sonic in LA

Coming up (in 2 weeks) on Pokemon Mystery dungeon: Sonic in LA: Leo and Luna join the gamers, but is Serperior on their tail? We also have a poll that will change the story big time, and the top 5 places to visit in California. All that and more in two weeks. Plus a preview of Uncharted 3. Please review.


	7. New game, New Players, New Battle

Blacksterops1025: I'm back( Ealy) with chapter 5 part 1 of the story. In this chapter, Leo and Luna are in the gamer's team, but is Serperior behind them too? We also have the top 5 places to visit in California. And we have a preview for Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception for the PS3. It is time to begin, **GAME ON.I do not own anything.**

After Leo and Luna revived Rouge and I, we got ready for the game (Uniforms and more). As we were heading to the team bench, we saw the monitor overhead displaying Serperior as an attacker. The announcer was also saying" If you see this attacker, you are to call pokemon police at 100-356-1023". We are now on the team bench ready for the game. All of a sudden, the announcer was speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Vegas Stadium home of the Rulers. Please make sure you stay on your best cheering behavior, and if you see Serperior, make sure you report him immediately. And now here are your starting lineups for your Vegas Rulers and the friendly Los Angeles Gamers (The gamers and Rulers are friends)

**Gamers Starting 5**

Center- Mewtwo

Power Forward – Raquaza

Forward**- **Francis the Buizel

Point Guard- Pikachu

Shooting Guard- Shadow

**Rulers Starting 5:**

Center-Aipom

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Blacksterops1025: Today's commentators are Gloom and Oddish

Gloom: Welcome to our gamers coverage of the game in Las Vegas. We are now in the first quarter and Tipoff has come and went Rulers start off the game with Aipom for a pass. He passes to Absol who goes for 2 and it's no good, (Rebound: Shadow) Shadow passes up to Pikachu and goes for 3 and misses, the ball bounces to Shadow and dunks it in.

Score 2-0 gamers

Oddish: Nincada passes to Skitty who crosses over Shadow and Raquaza. He gets she gets through all but 1 player, Francis the Buizel. A cross over counter by Francis leads to a steal. He passes to Shadow who goes for 3, Bingo!

5-0 gamers

Blacksterops1025: We see things happening at the end of the first…

Gloom: We fast forward to the end of the first… (0:10 left) Shadow passes to Pikachu(0:07) passes to Raquaza(0:05)who passes to Francis(0:03) who goes for 3, he gets it and 1(0:01)

9-0 gamers

Gloom: Something happened to the clock during the play. The clock stopped at 0:01 left in the game. And now we see a fight between Aipom and Raquaza for something. It looks like the fight is about Aipom interfering with Francis's play. The referees don't call for a technical foul on either player. The clock stopped because we saw some shadow pressing the stop button on the clock. Francis and Rouge are headed there to investigate the shadow.

**Story Mode time **

Rouge and I went to the scores table and the shadow that I saw was Serperior. He somehow went to the game undetected (until now). We saw Serperior attacking the players on the court. Rouge tried to call the number that will connect to the police, but, Serperior saw this action and pushes Rouge to the nearest wall and attacked her until I saw it happen. Shadow helped me out by attacking Serperior and now it is time for a RPG battle.

**RPG battle mode**

Blacksterops1025: The first turn is determined by a card draw I do at home.

Card draw:

Shadow: 4 of hearts Francis: 9 of spades

Against Serperior:10

1st: Serperior

2nd: Francis

3rd: Shadow

Shadow: 100/100

Francis: 50/50

VS

Serperior 250/250

Serperior is ready to attack with **wrap **and misses (yes sir)

Francis attacks with Arial Ace and hits for 30 Hp damage (on the board)

Serperior: 220/250

Shadow attacks with Chaos Spear and hits for 20 Hp damage

Serperior: 200/250

Serperior moves in for the attack and attacks with leaf blade and misses me ( ha ha!)

Francis attacks with Acupressure and raises stats

Francis (Special D up by 10%)

Shadow attacks with shadow spear and hits for 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 150/250

Serperior attacks Francis with absorb and hits for 20x2 damage= 40(Game changing move)

Downs

Francis: 10/50 – danger of fainting

Ups

Serperior: 170/250

Shadow: Francis, you ok?

Francis: Yeah.

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and because I was in danger, the attack rose to 100 Hp damage.

Serperior: 70/250

Francis attacks with Arial Ace and misses and hits himself (LOL)

Serperior: I got you now!

Francis: 5/50

Serperior attacks with Acid on Francis and hits half and half

Francis: 3/50- poisoned and danger of fainting

Shadow: Here is a Antidote for you

Francis: ok

Serperior blocks the antidote from getting to me.

Shadow: Hey!

Francis: 1/ 50

Blacksterops1025: Francis is about to faint, but will the battle turn around. Find out after this special **Uncharted 3: Drakes Deception preview** for the **PS3**.** I don't own anything**. Please enjoy it.

11.1.11, mark that date on your calendar if you are a fan of the Uncharted series. That is the day that Nathan Drake will return in a brand new adventure. Looks like it will take place somewhere in the desert. The storyline is new and co-op is new for me. Multiplayer is new and I enjoyed the beta (Thank you). New weapons and co-op online is a welcome site for the game. Grab a friend (or 2) and this game will be fun. Don't forget to play the beta only on PS3.

We now return to the story. Later we will have the top 5 places to visit in California. **Enjoy**.

Hp update from high to low

1st: Shadow: 100/100- Perfect

2nd Serperior 70/250

3rd: Francis 1/50 – poisoned, danger

Announcer: Someone please help out our visitors.

Serperior: I don't think so.

Serperior attacks the opposing team players and weakened them down not allowing them to help out with the battle. Looks like Serperior is going wild at this point. Serperior finally he comes back to battle.

Shadow attacks with Chaos Spear and hits for 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 20/ 250

Next Attack could win it. Francis attacks with Arial Ace and hits for 19 Hp damage

Serperior: 1/250

Shadow who was talking to himself said" If this next attack hits Francis, it's over for now."

Serperior attacks with leaf blade and hits the floor and misses.

Shadow: Yes!

Shadow attacks and wins it.

Gloom: looks like the battle is now over and we can relax. Its Final. The score is 90-83 Gamers Win.

Team LA gamers: Let's see what's coming up on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic in LA.

Blacksterops1025: Coming up on the story, we have the next game. Luna plays in the LA gamers for the first time. Plus, based on the poll results, Uxie is in the story. All that and more plus the top 5 places to visit in California. Next Chapter up next Friday.


	8. Story Update Not Chapter 8

Story Update

Blacksterops1025: Here is the story update for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sonic and Pokemon in LA

1. The next chapter part for chapter 5 is today and the final part of chapter 5 is next Wednesday.

2. Next Friday, I will not be in town, therefore, I will not be on fanfiction.

3.I am now accepting Oc characters, so if you want to be in, here is the form:

. Oc name:

. Oc role :

. OC pokemon type:

. Your pen name ( so I can give you credit)

. Please use private messaging to do oc characters

4. The first Dungeon happens to be the next game in the story( Chapter 5 part 3)

That's all for today. Thank you for reading.


	9. The battles continue and a Acheivement

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the story. In this **second part** of the chapter, we have the next game for the gamers. We also have the top 5 list; Uxie is in the story as an ally. Finally, we have a special review for Borderlands: Game of the year edition. And I will change one of my moves with the results of the poll**. I don't own anything. Game on!**

**Script Mode**

Gloom: We finialy got everything back to normal after the attack by Serperior.

Oddish: I know that the gamers won, but why does Serperior attack Rouge and Francis like that? No one has a possible lead or motive for why he does these attacks on the two new players. Looks like only the future will tell on what is going to happen to the Los Angeles Gamers. Thank you for joining us on Gamers basketball on 10. We hope you join us for the next game against the Gamestars All stars in Los Angeles. For Gloom and I, we say good night from Las Vegas, NV.

Shadow: Rouge, are you ok?

Rouge: Yep, what about Francis!

Shadow: He's ok and I got him covered. So, no need to worry.

Rouge: How long was your battle with Serperior?

Shadow: 20 munities or so.

Rouge: Ready to go back home?

Serperior: Not if I can do something about it.

Serperior blocks the exit out of the stadium.

Rouge: Let us out Serperior!

Serperior: N-O NO!

Shadow: You will battle with the three of us!

Serperior: Looks like we got a deal. If you 3 win, I will let you go to the next game, but, if I win, I will do something to one of you guys that will change the Gamers of Los Angeles.

LA Gamers: Deal!

**RPG battle mode**

**Card Draw**

**LA Gamers**

Rouge: 10

Shadow:10

Francis: 6

Opponent Serperior:10

**Turn Order:**

**1****st****: Rouge**

**2****nd****: Shadow**

**3****rd****: Serperior **

**4****th****: Francis**

HP

Rouge: 150/150

Shadow: 100/100

Serperior: 500/500

Francis: 50/50

Rouge: I wonder what he is going to do if we lose.

Rouge attacks Serperior with heart kick and deals 20 Hp damage (1st strike)

Serperior: 480/500

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 20 Hp damage

Serperior: 460/500

Serperior attacks Shadow with leaf blade but misses (no good)

Francis attacks with Acupressure to raise stats

Francis (Special Defense up by 10%)

Rouge attacks Serperior with heat punch and deals 10 Hp damage

Serperior: 450/500

Shadow attacks with chaos control and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 400/500

Serperior attacks Rouge with Absorb (LOL Serperior- bad idea) and deals 0 Hp damage

Francis attacks with Arial Ace and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 350/500

Rouge attacks with Heart kick and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 300/500

Shadow attacks with Chaos Control and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 250/500

Serperior attacks Francis with Absorb and hits for 1X10=10 Hp damage

Francis: 40/50

Serperior: 260/500

Blacksterops1025: Get ready for a game changer.

Update:

1st: Serperior

2nd: Rouge

3rd: Shadow

4th: Francis

We have our first power play for the story. A power play is a small advantage for 1 minute for the team that is losing. In this case, Serperior gets the power play therefore…

Announcer: Next power play in 3,2,1

Serperior attack is up by 10 for 1 minute

Rouge attacks with heart kick and deals 30 HP damage

Serperior: 230/500

Shadow attacks with Chaos control and deals 20 Hp damage.

Serperior: 210/500

Serperior attacks Francis with Absorb and hits for 10x2+10 damage=30

Francis: 10/50

Power play time (0:10 remaining)

Announcer: Next power play in 3,2,1

Serperior takes 50 Hp damage and Francis faints

Serperior: 160/500

Francis- Fainted by power play

Shadow: Next power play in… 3,2,1

Gamers attack + 50

Rouge attacks with heart kick and deals 70 Hp damage

Serperior: 90/500

Shadow can win it, Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 80 damage

Serperior: 10/500

Shadow: Final power play in 3,2,1

-Shadow defense + 25

Blacksterops: We will fast forward to the end of this battle where Rouge attacks and wins it.

Rouge revives me and we are now clear to exit, well almost…

Serperior: Well, you guys won. You may exit.

Gamers: YES!

As we were headed out to the outside, Serperior takes Francis back inside.

Serperior: You think you can get out of here that easily, think again.

Francis: What do you want from me?

Serperior: I want you out of the LA Gamers team… TODAY!

Francis: Why?

Serperior: Because I am the best and I am the boss of this team now (LA gamers)

Francis: Not in So-Cal you're not the boss of the LA Gamers.

**Blacksterops1025: Here are your top 5 places to visit in California. I don't own anything…**

**1. Los Angeles, CA**

**2. Hollywood, CA**

**3. Staples Center (Downtown LA)**

**4. Santa Ana, CA**

**5. Pasadena, CA**

We now return to the story….I have a special game preview latter in the story.

Serperior: I'm the boss of the LA gamers.

Francis: No you are not!

Serperior: Back up please.

Other pokemon start coming into the stadium.

Pokemon start going to the battlefield from the outside. My team does not know that there is a one on one battle about to start.

**Outside the stadium**

**Story Mode**

Shadow heads for the car, but, he hears a sound from inside the stadium and now he fears a battle is going on inside. He tells Rouge to go inside to investigate the area. She goes inside only to find me Vs. 2 pokemon. Rouge tries to go in to help me out, but, she gets hit on the back and sent flying toward the big scoreboard in the stadium.(Ouch!). Shadow hears screaming from inside the stadium and finds out that Rouge was in pain. Serperior tries to attack Shadow, but, I got in there in time to take the attack. The attack sent me into the scoreboard, and the scoreboard was sent flying and Rouge got free.(A/N: Achievement Unlocked- Help Rouge for 20G) I got to help Rouge out and we went back to the car to collect our winnings( which comes in credits like Halo Reach)Here was our winnings as a team:

Shadow:+500 credits

Francis: +100 credits

Rouge:+ 700 credits

Rest of team: +1,200 credits

We got to the car and headed to the airport and headed home for the next game in Los Angeles which was the LA Rule stars in northern LA( They are a Friendly team.)

We went to the beach before heading home to the gamers house. We got on the 5 northbound and it took 30 munities to get back home to the gamers house. Sonic was at home getting dinner ready. Sonic turned on the TV and saw the news of a one on 2 battle with me vs. Serperior and Gastly. It was anything but easy to win against these two pokemon especially that Gastly keeps using curse on me. In the end, I won the battle and forgot to answer my cell phone and Shadow's call went to voice mail. My answering machine tone was this:

Hello, you just reached Francis the Buizel. I'm unable to answer the phone because I'm playing the campaign in Halo Reach on Legendary. Please leave a message.

Blacksterops1025: Next Wednesday on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Sonic in LA: Uxie is in the story and does his"special" on Serperior. We also have the next game and, a special preview for Saints Row: The third. All that and more… Next week.


	10. Local battles, weather problems

Blacksterops1025: Welcome back to the story **for Part 3 of chapter 5**. In this part, Uxie is in, and, the preview for Saints Row: The Third. Finally, we have the next game in the gamer's season.** I don't own anything. Game on! I might not be on next week.**

**Story Mode**

Shadow prepared dinner for the rest of the family. Rouge went to Mewtwo for a chit-chat for like 5 munities, me, and sonic were playing cards. As the night went on, we watched Play Time on Action 10 hosted by Zorua. The show started normally, but, at 10:45PM a story on Serperior cut the program. Charmander was on the story. " This is Charmander reporting live outside the gamers house in Los Angeles saying that if you see Serperior, turn him in NOW! The last area he was seen was in Las Vegas, NV and is possibly headed back here to Los Angeles to "mess up" the next game for the gamers. Their next game is in Glendale, CA. Reporting live outside the gamers house, Charmander for Action News 10"

When Shadow heard the story, he wanted to go early to avoid an attack, but of course, Serperior was following the conservation from his own computer. Rouge booked the tickets and it costs us 45,000 poke. She paid for 10,000 poke and the rest of the family paid for the rest. We went to sleep at about 12:05AM. Throughout the night, we did not hear anything from the outside. At 6AM we woke up to see Rouge playing cards with me, and Shadow was getting ready for the trip up north (The tickets were for the Hotel and the game for our family up north). We packed up everything ready for the trip. We went to the car by 9:30AM.

Once we got to the 5 freeway, we talked about our plan as a team to win 3 games in a row. We drove to the 2 freeway saying that Glendale is in this area. As soon as we exited the freeway, we made our hotel room which was 100. We took a break to change to uniforms which were in the rooms (A/N: We have a different costumes next chapter). We got back to the car and went to Gamers stadium home of the LA Rulers (our biggest friends). We got to the stadium by 12pm and took pictures. We went inside to report to the court. Here we go folks. Today's commentators are Lotad and Lombre.

**Script Mode**

Lotad: Welcome to game 3 of the gamers season. I'm Lotad, and my partner here is Lombre. We are moments away from tip off and the story around the Gamers is Serperior.

Lombre: That's right. Serperior has caused trouble during the gamers games and he has been attacking certain players each game. I see we have a special player for the gamers who is joining today. Luna from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's is in. There is also a special ally who is Uxie(huge game changer). And now here are your starting line ups:

**LA Gamers:**

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Center- Shadow

Power Forward- Mewtwo

Point Guard – Rouge – 1st start

Shooting Guard – Luna – 1st start for Luna

**LA Rulers:**

Forward-Clefairy

Center-Seel

Power Forward-Chancey

Point Guard-Natu

Shooting Guard-Xatu

Lotad: Tip off has begun and the ball goes to Mewtwo of the gamers. He passes the ball to Shadow who goes for 3 and gets it in.

Score 3-0 Gamers

Lombre: Natu has the ball and passes to Xatu who can't catch the ball and the ball goes to Rouge who passes to Francis who goes for 3 and gets it in

Score 6-0- Gamers run: 6 straight points.

Lotad: Xatu has the ball and passes to Clefairy who goes for 2 and is blocked away by Luna who passes to Shadow. Shadow for 3, he gets it (Scoring chain: Shadow: 6, Francis: 3)

Score 9-0

Blacksterops1025: We fast forward to the end of the first quarter where we see an impossible shot that goes in….

Score 25-10

Lombre: We have 10 seconds left in the first… Shadow has the ball. He passes to Rouge and a pass to Francis (0:03) who goes for the 3 gets hit and gets fouled and faints and still gets it to go in. This crowd just went wild for that shot. The Referee checks the play. While they check the play, let's go to Blacksterops1025 for a special **Saints Row: The Third** Preview. He does not own anything.

Saints Row The Third is a game that is good. The game takes place in a new city called steel port. This is brand new for me because it's a new city. I hope for new cars in this game and I play to win. I also hope that there will be multiplayer like in Saints Row 2. Stay tuned during the story for my review for Borderlands (Game of the Year edition). We now return to the story. Please enjoy….

Lombre: The referees have checked the last play and they say that it counts plus 1

Score 29-10- 19 point scoring run

Lotad: Uh-oh. Looks like there is a little exchange of words between Rouge and Seel and Seel uses Ice beam. Rouge dodges that but the attack goes to Shadow who faints from the attack and the fight is on folks.

**RPG Battle Mode **

**Power Play System on**

**Battle starts Now:**

**Card Draw:**

Rouge:8

Seel: 10

Turn order:

1st: Seel

2nd Rouge

Seel: 300/300

Rouge:300/300

Seel attacks with Ice beam and hits for 80Hp damage

Rouge:220/300

Rouge attacks with heart punch and hits for 50Hp damage

Seel: 250/300

Seel attacks with Ice ball but misses

Rouge attacks with heart kick and hits for 50Hp damage

Rouge- Gains the Lead

Seel: 200/300

Seel attacks with Ice ball and hits for 30Hp damage

Seel- Gains the Lead

Rouge: 190/300

Seel is charging for a powerful attack.

Rouge: What move could that be?

Rouge attacks with heart kick for 50Hp damage

Rouge- Takes the lead

Seel: 150/300

Power Play in 3,2,1….

.Rouge's attack (-20)

Seel uses hyper beam and tries to hit Rouge but gets deflected by two helpers who happens to be Francis and Shadow. We took the attack to save Rouge.

Rouge: 190/300

Rouge attacks with Heart kick and hits for 50-20 damage=30 damage.

Seel: 120/300

Power Play in 3,2,1

.Seel's attack doubled

Seel attacks with Ice ball and hits for 30(X2)=60 damage

Rouge: 130/300

Rouge attacks with heart punch and deals 50Hp damage

Seel: 70/300

Seel attacks with Ice ball and misses

Rouge attacks with heart kick and hits for 30 Hp damage

Seel: 40/300

Power Play in 3,2,1

.Seel defense up by 25

Seel attacks with Ice ball and hits for 30 damage

Rouge: 100/300

Rouge attacks with Heat punch and wins it.

**Script Mode**

Lombre: Looks like the battle is over and the gamers win their third game in a row.

Score: 120-90

Sonic: Where is Shadow and that one helper (Francis)?

Mewtwo: There they are.

Sonic: Let's get them some help.

Raquaza: Let's get ready to go back home, yes?

Sonic: Sure, Let's all go.

**Story Mode time**

As we were heading back to Los Angeles, Shadow and I revived 1 minute apart from each other. The weather outside was cloudier than before. We got home and turned on the Television to watch the weather on Action 10 News ( The weather forecaster for Action 10 for tonight is a female Snivy). Snivy was already to the part where you see the high temperature for today. Let's pick it up from there.

**Snivy's point of view**

"Today's daytime high is 80 degrees and tonight's low is 59. Tonight in Los Angeles, we have a severe Thunderstorm Warning for Los Angeles County, Gamers city, and Gamers County. If you are in these areas, please stay home. I know the gamers had a game today and they just got home. Our 5 day forecast does not look good in Los Angeles:

Tuesday: Rain/Thunderstorm 60%

Wednesday: Thunderstorms 70%

Thursday: Rain/ Thunder 80%

**Friday: Rain & Possible Tornados 80%**

Saturday: Rain

Water type pokemon are especially affected by thunderstorms. Please keep everyone safe and I'm Snivy for Action 10 Weather".

When we heard the weather forecast, we needed a plan to stay safe from the thunderstorms. This brought the attention of Rouge who comforted me and Shadow. This is also a disadvantage for me since I was a water type and Serperior was a grass type. Looks like this rivalry is still on (until Uxie is involved in the next chapter. We can hear the thunder outside and the danger is close to the house. We decided to play games. We all had an Xbox 360 so we can play Borderlands…..

Blacksterops1025: Speaking of Borderlands, here is a review for the game. I do not own anything.

Borderlands is a game that is a shooter and an RPG type of game. Is a good game to play and is online playable. It's a great game for friends too. Get the game of the year edition for 4 add on packs as well. It's a 5 out of 5.

Next Chapter Highlights: Coming up on the next chapter, Uxie does his special on Serperior. Also, we have new moves and new clothing for the characters. A mystery dungeon will also open for the next game. All that and more and a preview of my next story, and a preview for the game Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City. Plus a new segment: My game fails, where I describe a fail on a game that I did. The next chapter is in 2 weeks.


	11. Kat the Snivy, and Francis the Buizel

Blacksterops1025: I'm back with the next chapter of the story. We have a new character to the story (Mudkip) that was requested by an anonymous reviewer and I thank you for that. The Mudkip's name is Cosmo and can learn any move except for flying type moves. Cosmo will be activated during the next game in the next chapter. In this chapter, Francis the Buizel disappears, Uxie does his special on Serperior, we have new costumes for the characters, we also have a game preview, and as a special treat, I will preview my new story coming up this winter. Without further delay.. **GAME ON! I don't own anything!**

It was a rainy Friday in Los Angeles, CA. The gamers were at home playing Borderlands.( Yes pokemon have Xboxes and play them). Rouge and I were using the split screen feature in the game. I'm level 34 and Rouge was level 35. Luna and Leo were in their beds. Shadow and the rest of the Gamers were at the living room watching Snivy's weather forecast when they heard this:

**Snivy's point of view**

"The weather could be bad as soon as 4pm due to this…"

Snivy points to the letter L with a circle…

"This low pressure from Las Vegas is moving in to Los Angeles and off the coast of California is a High pressure system that brings the moisture from Las Vegas and the moisture is as much rain we get for a year. Here is your hourly forecast:

10A: The Low pressure enters California bringing clouds and moisture.

12P: The rain starts falling in Gamers County and is falling at the rate of 2 inches per hour.

3P: The rain expands south to Los Angeles and the rainfall rate increases to 3 inches per hour.

5P: Thunderstorm cells pop up in Los Angeles County.

7P-9P: Tornado cells start popping up around Los Angeles County.

I hope you take precautions as you carry on your day. This is Snivy reporting for Action 10 Weather."

Shadow was ready for new costumes for everyone (including the pokemon). We got ready to go shopping for new costumes. Shadow got the car ready to head out. We got on the 490 freeway heading for shopping square which was 30 minutes from the house. We got there at 9:30AM and we needed to start fast before the rain started falling. Shadow and I started shopping for clothes. He got a blue shirt that said "I'm a gamer in LA" on the front and back. He also got yellow shorts, green shoes which costs us 7,000 Poke. I got a purple shirt and purple shorts. I even got purple shoes. My total was 400 poke and for 1,000 more I got a new move called water gun which I traded for Acid Armor. Our shopping spree total was 8,400 poke.

Rouge went with Mewtwo. Rouge got a green shirt, brown boots, green shorts and red long socks. Her total was 8,000 poke. Mewtwo got the same thing but got a new move along with the clothes. He learned the move ancient power. His total was 10,000 poke . The rest of the gamers bought their costumes and their overall total was 50,000 poke. It was 12PM and we have to get home before the rain falls on Los Angeles County. We got on the 490 freeway southbound to the 5 Northbound to get back home. We got lunch ready and we invited our neighbors the Los Angeles Rulers to join in on the fun. Here are the 5 rulers that were invited. These rulers are the starting 5:

Aipom

Umbreon

Skitty

Nincada

Absol

The rulers were at the door and the party just started. Rouge turned on the radio and the song that was on was I got a feeling by the black eye peas. The visitors got to dance to it. I was playing Halo Reach when I heard them come in the door. I greeted them and asked them to join us to play a few rounds of Halo Reach. I won 4 of the 5 rounds. We then heard the thunder and the storm was here and is here to stay. Umbreon wanted to play a friendly game of basketball on my new basketball set. We accepted to play. The gamers win it by 12. We went to the living room to see the news on the weather and boy Snivy was on weather watch. Lets go to Snivy for a weather update.

**Snivy's point of view**

"The PWS ( Pokemon weather service) has issued a **Tornado warning for Los Angeles County until 7pm. Please take all precautions now. Stay safe out there."**

Shadow turned off the TV after he heard thunder. The rest of us went to bed hoping for a better tomorrow. At around 2A the next day, Serperior tries to do the impossible ( Poke napping Francis the Buizel, and NO! We are NOT heading to E3 or Comic-con! This rivalry is on again) This is no joke with this rivalry. By 9AM( which is my wake up time) my radio alarmed with the song "X play all the way" ( A song on the 1,000 show of x play). Shadow and I love games and like to watch X-play. We were to go today to the X-play studio but, 1 person is missing from the group. Shadow was concerned with the group by questioning " Where is Francis the Buizel?" Rouge was concerned and she said" there" ( pointing to the TV with Zorua doing Breaking News on a Buizel. Let's go Zorua with the Breaking News.

**Zorua's Point of view**

" We have breaking News just coming out of Los Angeles that Francis the Buizel has disappeared from the gamers house just hours from appearing on X play for a special with Shadow. Outside the gamers house we see a witness who could tell who took Francis at 2AM. Lets go live to the scene with our reporter Treeko.

**Treeko's point of view**

Treeko goes into his spot to start reporting on My story. "If you did not see a Buizel by the name of Francis. It's because of this attacker.( Treeko shows a picture of a snake that's green and for one thing, I know who it is. It was Serperior, my rival.) Serperior has Poke napped Francis the Buizel from the gamers house at 2AM this morning. Serperior likes to poke nap pokemon when they are sleeping, and if the one who is poke napped is at a type disadvantage ( for example me ( Francis the Buizel)). Serperior and Francis are complete rivals and now Serperior has a plan to take him out off the gamers and Serperior has a " life draining machine" to use on Francis. Be on the lookout for Serperior, Francis, and the machine. For now, reporting live from the gamers house in Los Angeles, Treeko for Action 10 News.

Shadow was ready to fight Serperior but, as he was getting ready, an notice on my Xbox( an message) that says:

"Time to use the machine on ….( The message cuts off)

Shadow got the rest of the team ready to battle Serperior. They went up the 19 freeway to Pasadena, CA and to battle Serperior and to get the game star back. What they did not know is that this battle is under way in a dangerous way…

Blacksteops1025: What is Serperior planning to do with Francis the Buizel? Something is going on and this battle is very dangerous. This is also the eve of a game in the gamers short season. Find out what happens after this **Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City preview for ps3:**

The resident evil series continues with the latest offering. Resident evil is one of my favorite M rated series games and I'm getting this game on the PS3 and I'm ready to explore this game. The game is to be released in December. Now back to the story…

**Script mode **

Shadow: I see something happening over there. Lets go check it out right away.

Rouge: I have a bad feeling about what's about to go down in this battle.

Luna: We have to go fast.

Leo: I see the light.

Shadow: Looks like we are on time by a mile. Francis is still safe (A/N: Check your corners at 3 o'clock)

Shadow: Never mind, I take that back, we came late.

Serperior: It looks like we got visitors here. Lets take them down!

Shadow: Ready for a little fight guys?

Gamers Squad: Yes we are!

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Pasadena**

?: Francis, are you ok? (This character is a spoiler for my next story. More information on my next story later)

Me: Where am I?

?: You are in Pasadena, CA and you were unconscious ( My first time I used that word in this story) for 5 minutes ( Thanks to Serperior). The details are in you player evaluation report ( NOT).The details are right here:

Headline: Francis is sent flying after a direct hit from Superiors' hyper beam attack. Francis faints and the score is 1-NiL(0) Serperior.

?: By the way, I'm Kat the Snivy ( This is now a 4 way crossover, Kat is from **Halo Reach**. I do not think you saw this coming. That makes two new team members.)

Me: Nice to meet you Kat, I believe you already know me.

Kat: Yes, I watch every gamers game on TV and I saw that impossible shot go in that you made. That shot made me want to meet you.

Me: Cool

Kat: You know, there is something called the big 3(In real life, the big 3 are in the Miami Heat). The big 3 are those three players in the team that score big points in each game. Believe it or not, Serperior, your rival, is part of that group for his team. He score about 35 points a game. The second member is Gengar who scores 34 points a game. Finally, Ryperior scores 33 points a game. Just call them the 30 club because they score 30 or more points.

Me: Wow, I never knew that.

Kat: I would like to join your gamers team. You see, my team, The LA rulers kicked me out for scoring only 4 points a game and I try to score more. They also don't give me the ball when I am wide open for a 3 ball. Can I,,,

Me: Of course you can. You can be a point guard for the team.

Kat: Thank you Francis.

Me: Any questions?

Kat: What if I only score 4 points. Will you guys kick me out?

Me: I will never do that. You just need to focus on the game, the ball, and your teammates.

Kat: You are a great friend to have.

Me: No Problem and thank you.

Kat: When do I start in your team?

Me: Tomorrow.

Kat: Cool.

**Meanwhile back to Shadow and his iphone**

Shadow got a message that states that I found a new teammate and that I was safe. Shadow was relieved that I was fine and that we got we got a new member. They are now at the mid point of the battle and it was looking good for Shadow and the rest of the team until Serperior used Hyper beam. Rouge was in the line of fire. Serperior unleashes the move and tries to hit Rouge(who is injured at this point) but the move is blocked and taken by me and I took the attack to save Rouge from fainting. After I took the attack, I fainted and I was headed for the floor. Kat got me back to safety by using her vines. Kat then said to Serperior "Your OUT!" ( As if this was a baseball game). Serperior then replied by saying "I don't have a bat so it's a foul ball". "Francis fainted because of you; you should pay for that action of yours!"Kat yelled at Serperior. "The next game is against you guys"(which is in the next part of this chapter).

Blacksterops1025: We will now do the song of the day. The gamers will sing the song of the day. Today's song is 100 years by Five for Fighting. **I do not own anything. I choose this song because it is very sweet.**

Shadow: I'm 15 for a moment  
>Caught in between 10 and 20<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<br>I'm 22 for a moment  
>She feels better than ever<br>And we're on fire  
>Making our way back from Mars.<p>

Rouge: 15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to lose<br>15, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got 100 years to live.<p>

Mewtwo: I'm 33 for a moment  
>Still the man, but you see I'm a they<br>A kid on the way  
>A family on my mind<br>I'm 45 for a moment  
>The sea is high<br>And I'm heading into a crisis  
>Chasing the years of my life<p>

Sonic: 15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy, Time to lose yourself<br>Within a morning star  
>15 I'm all right with you<br>15, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got 100 years to live<p>

Kat: Half time goes by  
>Suddenly you're wise<br>Another blink of an eye  
>67 is gone<br>The sun is getting high  
>We're moving on...<p>

Pikachu: I'm 99 for a moment  
>Dying for just another moment<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<br>15 there's still time for you  
>22 I feel her too<br>33 you're on your way  
>Every day's a new day...<p>

All: 15 there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to choose<br>Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got 100 years to live.<p>

Blacksterops1025: Thank you gamers, and now lets look at what's coming up in part 2 of this chapter.

Next part highlights: A rematch is in store as the gamers battle Serperior's team with our new teammate, Kat the Snivy. Uxie will appear in the next part and Serperior will use the life draining machine on Francis the Buizel. We also have a preview of my next story, and a review of the game "Halo Reach. All that and more on Friday.


	12. New level of battling, Kat's 3 pointers

Blacksterops1025: I'm back with the next chapter of this story and this chapter is going to be a long one. In this chapter, we have the next game of the gamers which happens to be a rematch from a few games ago. Serperior will use the life draining machine on Francis( I'm not going to spoil when it happens.) We also have Kat playing and Cosmo the Mudkip join the game. Uxie will appear in this chapter. Your game review for this chapter is Halo Reach, and I will preview my next story for the winter (Hint: Something with Snivy). Without further delay **GAME ON! I don't own anything.**

**Story Mode**

"Here we go for another game and I hope another win for the gamers" Shadow stated. The gamers are getting ready for a rematch with Serperior. The difference in this game is that we got new teammates, a machine, and the gamers have Uxie on hand. The game was to start at 13:00(1pm) at our home court in gamestars arena. We practiced at 10AM and practice went very well especially for Kat the Snivy who just joined the team yesterday. She learned a new move called Absorb. She had to use the move on me for practice since I was defending her shot. I fainted from that but, it was ok because it was practice and that we were still friends after that. We got our crossover moves on at 11A, and we did defending skills as well. By 12pm we got to the car to go to our next game. Kat was very excited to join the gamer's squad and that she can score more than 4 points. At around 12:30 we got to the stadium ready for game time. Tonight will be a good night.

Blacksterops1025: Today's commentators are Shaymin and Starmie.

Shaymin: Welcome to gamers ball on Action 10 which today is presented by Gamestars soda. I'm Shaymin and my partner for today is going to be Starmie. For the gamers, this is their town and they are on a roll right now. They also have two new teammates( Cosmo the Mudkip, and Kat the Snivy)so this team is becoming bigger.

Starmie: I understand how they met Cosmo, but Kat was met when Francis the Buizel was unconscious for straight 5 munities. Kat told her story of being a former La Ruler, scoring only 4 points and not getting the ball when she was open for a 3 pointer. Today as a LA gamer, she will score way more than 4 points tanks to the offensive awareness of Francis who loves to pass to open 3 point shooters. We are about 2 minutes to tip off so we will carry on coverage of this game in HDPD( High Definition Pokemon Detail) Here are the starting 5 for both teams. Players in **bold** are rivals. Players underlined are friends.

LA Gamers:

Forward- **Francis the Buizel**

Center- Kat the Snivy

Power Forward- Shadow

Guard- Rouge

Shooting Guard- Leo

**Team meanest( Team name change):**

**Center-****Serperior**

Power Forward- Gengar

Forward- Medicham

Point Guard- Ryperior

Shooting Guard- Glameow

Lets PLAY BALL!

Shaymin: Tip off is over and the gamers start the game. Kat, who is in the starting lineup for the first time in as a gamer. Kat passes to Rouge who goes for 2 and misses, Kat gets her fist offensive rebound and lays it up and in.

Gamers 2-0

Starmie: Serperior with the ball. He passes to Ryperior who goes for 2 and Francis says " Get that out of here" by blocking the shot. Kat grabs the blocked shot and has a big chance to break her record of points. Kat for 3.. She can't get it to go but Rouge gets the offensive rebound and gets it to Kat who tries again and BANG! It's a new record for Kat 5 points in the first quarter.

Gamers 5-0

Serperior grabs the ball and sends it up for an alley opp pass but it is denied by Francis again( 2 blocks already). Francis to Kat, Kat for 3… BANG!, Another 3 for Kat this time with the Assist by Francis the Buizel. That's 8 unanswered points.

Gamers 8-0

. Kat: 8 points, 1 steal, 1 rebound

.Francis:0 points, 2 blocks, 1 assist

.Rouge: 0 points, 1 rebound

Blacksterops1025: We fast forward to the last 10 seconds of the first where Serperior is about to go physical on Francis…

Score: 18-4 Gamers

Shaymin: 10 seconds left, Serperior with the ball. He tries to get by Francis who is outside the restricted area. Serperior pushes Francis out of the way and Serperior is nailed with the offensive foul call. And wow Serperior with Francis and now the fight is on! The Referees are trying to separate Serperior from Francis and they finally they separate. Why does Serperior fight with Francis a lot? Not only did Serperior got an offensive foul, he also got a double technical for making Francis faint and doing incorrect contact with a player. He will be ejected and will be fined by the Gamers and by the PNBA. Here is what Serperior is about to pay up:

To Gamers: 12,000 poke + 2,000 for Rivalry win

To PNBA: 20,000 poke

Total to pay: 34,000 poke.

Starmie: The first quarter is over and the score is still 18-4. We will take a chilling break thanks to our friends at pokemon ice cream. Good ice cream.

Shaymin: Lets recap the score. Its 18-4 Gamers. Luna is in for the fainted Francis the Buizel. That's her first time in the lineup in the season. Here is the new line up update:

LA Gamers:

Forward- Luna

Center- Kat the Snivy

Power Forward- Shadow

Guard- Rouge

Shooting Guard- Leo

Luna has the ball and gives it up to Kat who goes for 3 and BANG! Kat has scored another 3.

Score: 21-4

Serperior gets the ball and passes to Glameow who goes for 3 and blocked from behind by Kat who runs the fast break and takes a 3 and BANG AGAIN! Kat gets another 3.

Score: 24-4 (Gamers are on a 20-0 run in last 3:45 and counting)

Serperior again goes passes the ball to Ryperior who goes for 3 and is blocked by Luna who passes to Kat who dunks it in at the other end of the court.

Score: 26-4

Blacksterops1025: We will go to the part that it gets ugly on the bench( no cos play here)

Serperior intentionally puts it out of bounds a tries to sneak up on the gamers bench to "wake up" the unconscious Francis the Buizel. This battle is now into level 6 people. Serperior just pushes Francis off the bench chair. Luna tries to help out but does not get there in time. Shaymin sees this action and starts to shift between the coverage of the game to Serperior taking Francis out of the stadium. What Serperior does not know is that the rest of his team is signing contracts to join the gamers now until the end of the season.

Shaymin: We have a lot of team chemistry coming to the LA gamers thanks to the betrayal of Serperior's teammates. Once these new players sign into the gamers, they will score a lot of more points and leave Serperior behind. All these new players will leave Las Vegas and for Hollywood in Los Angeles, CA. The new players are ready to find Serperior and rescue Francis from a still Las Vegas Ruler. That part of the battle is coming up later in this chapter. First up we have a game review for Halo Reach. **I do not own anything.**

Halo Reach is a game that should be owned by a lot of gamers. The story of the Noble team is so good and Flawless that it makes me play the campaign again. I am currently playing the campaign on Heroic difficulty. Please don't forget that you can befriend me on Xbox live and my Gamertag is Buizel7709( Space is limited however). Halo Reach gets a 5 Noble team players out of 5(5/5). Now back to the story….

Shadow talked to the rest of the gamer team to figure out a plan to save Francis the Buizel using Uxie. They are doing well so here was the plan according to Shadow's point of view.

**Shadow's point of view**

"We head to Serperior's camp in Sacramento (3 hours away), we look for that "life draining machine" and disable that machinery, we battle Serperior and Uxie will come in and do his thing..

Kat interrupts and sends it back to **Script mode**

Kat: What is his thing?

Shadow: I will not spoil it( yet). Just wait and see, but don't make eye contact with him.

Kat: Why?

Shadow: I'm not saying nothing to answer that question.

Kat: Any hints?

Shadow: First, Where am I?

Kat: In gamer's stadium

Shadow: Don't answer the question.

Blacksterops1025: Shadow, you almost spoiled it.

Kat: Memory…

Blacksterops1025: Shadow!...

Kat: He will um wipe out….

Blacksterops1025: SHADOW! Do something! Never mind that now. Kat, please finish your statement.

Kat: : He will um wipe out his memory.

Shadow: How did you know?

Blacksterops1025: Because of you Shadow!

Shadow: What did I do?

Blacksterops1025: You spoiled what we are going to do to Serperior and now Uxie will might take your memory out .

Shadow: Any way, lets get this plan to action. We're off to Sacramento.

**Story Mode.**

The gamer's team went to the car for a 3 hour drive. Rouge drove the car to a restaurant (drive thru) for food. She drove to the Sacramento city limit and exited on Sacramento drive after she saw something green from a machine ( A/N: This battle has just started). The gamers know that the machine has been on for 2 hours and is already draining the life out of Francis the Buizel. The gamers were ready to battle Serperior( Too bad it won't be easy for Serperior thanks to Uxie). Shadow tells the team to be ready.

Shadow: Francis, I promise we will save you.

**RPG Battle Mode**

**Power play system on**

**Shadow V.S Serperior**

**Card draw:**

Shadow:9

Serperior:1

**Turn Order:**

**1****st****: Shadow**

**2****nd****: Serperior**

**Both players start with 500 HP**

Shadow attacks with chaos control and deals 40 Hp damage

Serperior: 460/500

Serperior turns on the life draining machine and attacks with absorb and misses.

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 410/500

Serperior calls for a power play

Announcer: Next power play is in 3, 2, 1

. Serperior's attack and defense rise by 10

Serperior attacks with vine whip but misses again

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 40 Hp damage

Serperior: 370/500

Serperior attacks with Acid and misses again

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 40Hp damage

Serperior: 330/500

Serperior presses a button

Shadow: Guys, what's going on there?

Francis: HELP ME OUT HERE!

Shadow: Francis, NO!

Blacksterops1025: What do you think the button did that made Francis the Buizel scream out loud? Do you think this battle is about to be at the danger level? Find out in part 3( Next Friday).


	13. This Rivalry is over, Cosmo the Mudkip

Blacksterops1025: I'm back with part 3 of the story and this is going to take a while to complete. In this chapter, the fight continues with Shadow and Serperior as Serperior presses a button and changes the game in a huge way, we also have the game before the playoffs, Cosmo enters the battle and basketball game, and Kat could almost be like LA Laker Kobe Bryant with how many 3's she is making. Let's get ready to battle. **GAME ON! I don't own anything.**

Hp update

Shadow: 500/500

Serperior: 330/500

**RPG battle mode**

**Power play system: off**

Shadow: Serperior, what did you do to Francis

Serperior: None of your bossiness.

Shadow: I want to know.

Serperior: Look at the scoreboard

Serperior: 500/500

Shadow: Serperior put him down right now.

Serperior: Win against me first.

Shadow: If you win, you get 400 Poke. If you lose, I get Francis back and Uxie will erase your memory completely,

Serperior: Sure, its on.

Shadow: 500/500

Serperior: 500/500

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 450/500

Serperior attacks with leaf blade and deals 10 Hp damage

Shadow 490/500

Shadow attacks with chaos control and deals 20 Hp damage

Serperior: 430/500

Serperior attacks with bite and misses Shadow

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 40 Hp damage

Serperior: 390/500

Serperior turns on the machine and used absorb but misses

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 30 Hp damage

Serperior: 360/500

Serperior attacks with Hyper beam and the attack is rejected by our new gamers teammate Cosmo the Mudkip.

Shadow: Thank you so much.

Cosmo: No problem. I see you are battling to save Francis the Buizel.

Shadow: That's right. Wait, how did you know?

Cosmo: I'm friends with Francis and Kat the Snivy and I got a call from my friend that Francis the Buizel is missing. I saw that you guys were at Pasadena so I taught it's a good time to help out.

Shadow: it's a good time to help out.

Hp update:

Shadow: 490/500

Cosmo: 200/200

Serperior: 360/500

Shadow: Cosmo, since you joined, you get the next turn.

Cosmo attacks with Iron tail and deals 50 Hp damage

Serperior: 310/500

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 20 Hp damage

Serperior: 290/500

Serperior attacks with bite and deals 20 Hp damage to Cosmo

Cosmo: 30/50

Shadow: Let's do a combo.

Cosmo: ok

Shadow uses chaos spear and Cosmo uses water gun for a combined total of 80Hp damage

Serperior: 210/500

Serperior uses absorb but misses Cosmo

Shadow attacks with chaos spear and deals 20Hp damage

Serperior: 190/500

Cosmo uses iron tail and deals 40 Hp damage

Serperior: 150/500

Serperior attacks Cosmo with Absorb and deals 10 Hp damage

Serperior: 160/500

Cosmo: 20/50

Shadow attacks with Shadow ball and deals 100Hp damage( This is his powerful move)

Serperior: 60/500

Serperior holds on to the red button that he had

Shadow: Don't even think about it.

Cosmo: What is he planning to do with that button?

Shadow: He presses that button to use the "life draining machine" to drain out Francis's Hp of 50 to get 25 back from him.

Cosmo: He looks mean.

Shadow: Don't do it Serperior!

Serperior: Don't tell me what to do.

Cosmo: That's my friend you are hurting there sir!

Cosmo uses water gun to reject the button being pressed by Serperior.

Serperior: That's it! I'm getting you back for that!

Cosmo: I will save my friend!

Serperior: A fight is what you get.

Hp update:

Cosmo: 20/50

Serperior: 60/500

Shadow: 490/500

Serperior grabs Cosmo and forces her to hit the button.

Serperior: Press the Button!

Cosmo: No! Not on a friend on mine!

Serperior: Do it or you will be sorry!

Cosmo: No! You will be sorry for pressing it!

Serperior: You want to take this to the court?

Cosmo: No!

Serperior tries to press the button but, Cosmo blocks Serperior's tail from getting there. Cosmo uses water gun and deals 30Hp damage

Serperior: 30/500

All of a sudden, Francis the Buizel comes in the fight.

Me: Cosmo! Drag Serperior near me and the machine!

Cosmo: Cool idea.

Shadow: He is back to play.

Me: Shadow, help Cosmo out by kicking Serperior into his own medicine.

Cosmo went to drag Serperior near the machine and just as Cosmo got to the correct area, Serperior tries to get to the button but, Cosmo prevented that by blocking his tail. Shadow pulled me out of the machine and we put Serperior in there. With Serperior in the machine, Uxie will now erase Serperior's memory. This rivalry is over. We pressed the button to make sure Serperior's eyes were open. Uxie opened his eyes and erased Serperior's memory. We went to the car to get ready for our next game and this game is one game away from the playoffs.

Blacksterops1025: On the next chapter, the battle for the championship begins as the playoffs start. We also have a game review and I will translate one whole chapter to Filipino, and a preview for my next story coming in the winter. All that and more tomorrow.


	14. Down to the wire in the 4th Quarter

Blacksterops1025: This is it, the gamers are in the playoffs. It's about to get physical around here. In this chapter, we face the LA rulers to the best of 7, we also have a preview for my next story, and a review for the game "Medal of Honor**". And now GAME ON! I don't own anything**.

"Here we go guys, playoff time" Shadow said. The gamers are ready for the biggest stage they have been waiting for a long time. The gamers have not won a title at all, and now they have a chance to win this year. "The first game is today" Shadow said getting excited. The game starts at 12pm. Kat was warming up her 3 point shooting. I was getting all ready for what could be a close game. It's already 11am and the gamers are going to meet their friends (The LA Rulers) for the first round of the playoffs. We got to the car by 11:30 to get to the game. Ok people its game time.

Blacksterops1025: Today's commentators are Lucario and Riolu…

Lucario: This is it. The gamers are in the playoffs with a perfect season and what a better way to start off the playoffs with more players for the gamers. The gamers and Rulers are friends and they will not go easy on each other.

Riolu: Oh no they won't. The gamers and Rulers are friends but that does not mean they will go play hardball with each other. Let's get to the new starting lineups

**LA Gamers:**

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard- Mewtwo

Guard- Raquaza

**LA Rulers**

Center-Aipom

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Lucario: And tipoff is over and the gamers start with the ball and Kat has been on a 3 point roll.

Riolu: Yes she is. You just give her the ball and she will almost for sure get the three.  
>Shadow has the ball with 10 on the shot clock. He passes to Kat who goes for 3 and gets it in.<p>

Gamers 3-0

Lucario: Skitty has the ball. She passes to Absol who goes for 2 and is blocked by Shadow who sends it up to Kat who dunks it in.

Gamers 5-0

Riolu: Umbreon has the ball and is guarded by Shadow in the backcourt. Shadow touches the ball free and steals it for a fastbreak 2.

Gamers 7-0

The Rulers call a timeout.

Timeouts left

Gamers: 7

Rulers: 6

Rulers coach: We need to avoid the defense and make sure we make it inside. Take it to them guys.

Gamers coach: Good guys, just make sure we continue with the offensive awareness to score.

Riolu: Empoleon is new and is in at center

Center-Empoleon

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Lucario: Empoleon has the ball and passes to Skitty who goes for 3 but misses. **Shadow rebounds** the ball and passes to Francis the Buizel who goes for 3 and gets it in. That's 10 unanswered points.

Gamers 10-0

Umbreon has the ball and passes to Absol who goes for two and lays it in

Gamers 10-2

Francis has the ball and passes to Kat and she moves to pass to Shadow who goes for 3 and makes it in.

Gamers 13-2

The Rulers take a time out

Time outs left:

Gamers: 7

Rulers: 5

Rulers coach: We need to get more into the paint area. Make good passes and get to the paint.

Gamers Coach: Good job guys, you guys are ready for a championship. Im going to give Shadow a break so I can put in Luna.

Lucario: Luna is in at power forward

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Luna

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard- Mewtwo

Guard- Raquaza

LA Rulers:

Center-Empoleon

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Riolu: Umbreon with the ball. He passes to Absol who goes inside but is rejected by Luna. She passes to Kat who goes for 3 and Kat gets another 3.

Gamers 16-2

Lucario: What a game the gamers are having today. We will go take a break with a game review by **Blacksterops1025 who does not own anything**.

Medal of Honor is a shooting game by Dice and I got to say that its just ok. The Combat is cool but you must use tactics especially with your backup soldiers in combat. This game is where it all goes down in multiplayer. Its fast, its fun and they offer load outs. This game gets 3 out of 5.

Lucario: We fast forward to the end of the fourth quarter where the gamers are down by 3 with 10 seconds left. The gamers will either go to Francis the Buizel or Kat the Snivy for the final shot.

Hp update

Francis: 1/50

Kat: 50/50

Rulers 100-97

Lineup update:

LA Rulers:

Center-Empoleon

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

LA Gamers:

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard-Rouge

Guard- Raquaza

Riolu: It all comes down to this one shot. Shadow inbounds the ball. He finds Rouge with 7 seconds left. She finds Kat in the 2 point line with 5 seconds left. Kat finds Francis the Buizel who goes for the three…

Several things happen here

1) Francis the Buizel goes for the 3

2)He gets fouled and thanks to the Hp number, he faints

3) He makes in the 3…

Lucario: Francis the Buizel did it again! He gets a 3 while fainting on the court and now a free throw by a replacement will win game one of the playoffs,

Riolu: Luna is in for Francis:

Forward- Luna

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard-Rouge

Guard- Raquaza

Riolu: Luna for the free throw win… She makes it in. The gamer's bench players run to celebrate with Luna. What an Unbelievable game of hoop here. It all started with the last 10 seconds of regulation when Francis got the 3 and got fouled, and fainted. He sets up Luna for the free throw win. This will be in the newspapers tomorrow under the headline: Francis makes 3 + Foul+ Faint+ Luna= Win game one of the series (Next Chapter).

Blacksterops1025: The preview for my next story is coming up soon. You may start guessing on what it's going to be about.( Hint: I will be a Snivy who was unconscious on the beach…) and now here is the chapter again, this time in Filipino for those who speak the Language**. I do not own anything.**

**Blacksterops1025: Ito ay ito, ang mga manlalaro ay sa playoffs. Tungkol sa upang makakuha ng pisikal na banda rito. Sa kabanata na ito, mukha namin ang mga rulers LA ang pinakamahusay na ng 7, kami ay mayroon ding isang preview para sa aking susunod na kuwento, at isang pagsusuri para sa "Medal ng karangalan" laro. At ngayon laro SA! Hindi ko sariling anumang bagay.  
>"Narito pumunta kami ng mga guys, playoff oras" Shadow sinabi. Ang mga manlalaro ay handa na para sa mga pinakamalaking hakbang na ito ay naghihintay para sa isang mahabang panahon. Ang manlalaro ay hindi won pamagat sa lahat, at ngayon ay mayroon sila ng isang pagkakataon upang manalo ang taong ito. "Ang unang laro ay ngayon" Shadow sinabi nakakakuha nasasabik. Laro ng mga pagsisimula sa 12:00. Kat ay warming up ang kanyang 3 point pagbaril. Ako ay pagkuha ng lahat ng handa para sa kung ano ang maaaring ay isang malapit na laro. Ito ay na 11:00 at ang mga manlalaro ay pagpunta upang matugunan ang kanilang mga kaibigan (Ang mga LA Rulers) para sa unang ikot ng playoffs. Namin nakuha ang kotse sa pamamagitan ng 11:30 upang makakuha ng sa laro. Ok mga tao sa laro oras nito.<br>Blacksterops1025: commentators Ngayon ay Lucario at Riolu ...  
>Lucario: Ito ay ito. Ang mga manlalaro ay sa playoffs sa isang perpektong panahon at kung ano ang isang mas mahusay na paraan upang magsimula ang playoffs sa higit pang mga manlalaro para sa ang manlalaro. Ang mga manlalaro at Rulers ay kaibigan at hindi sila ay pumunta madali sa bawat isa.<br>Riolu: Oh no hindi sila. Ang mga manlalaro at Rulers ay mga kaibigan ngunit na ay hindi nangangahulugan na sila ay pumunta-play hardball sa bawat isa. Hayaan ay makakuha sa ang bagong na nagsisimula lineups  
>LA manlalaro:<br>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel  
>Power Ipasa-Shadow<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Mewtwo<br>Guard-Raquaza  
>LA Rulers<br>Center-Aipom  
>Power Ipasa-Umbreon<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol  
>Lucario: At tipoff ay higit at ang mga manlalaro magsimula sa mga bola at Kat ay sa isang roll na 3 point.<br>Riolu: Oo siya ay. Mo lamang magbigay sa kanya sa bola at siya halos para sigurado makuha ang tatlong.  
>Shadow ay ang bola sa 10 sa orasan shot.Siya pumasa sa Kat na napupunta para sa 3 at ay makakakuha ng ito in<br>Manlalaro 3-0  
>Lucario: Skitty ay ang bola. Siya pumasa sa Absol na napupunta para sa 2 at ito ay hinarangan sa pamamagitan ng Shadow na nagpapadala ito sa Kat na dunks in<br>Manlalaro 5-0  
>Riolu: Umbreon ay ang bola at binantayan sa pamamagitan ng Shadow sa backcourt.Shadow touches ang bola sa libre at steals ito para sa isang fastbreak 2.<br>Manlalaro 7-0  
>Ang mga Rulers call ng timeout.<br>Timeout kaliwa  
>Manlalaro: 7<br>Rulers: 6  
>Rulers coach: Kailangan namin upang maiwasan ang depensa at siguraduhin na gawin namin ito sa loob. Dalhin ito sa kanila guys.<br>Manlalaro coach: Magandang guys, lamang siguraduhin na patuloy naming sa nakakasakit kamalayan sa puntos.  
>Riolu: Empoleon ay bago at may ay nasa sa sentro<br>Center-Empoleon  
>Power Ipasa-Umbreon<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol  
>Lucario: Empoleon ay ang bola at ipinapasa sa Skitty na napupunta para sa 3 ngunit misses. Shadow rebounds ang bola at ipinapasa sa Francis ang Buizel na napupunta para sa 3 at ay makakakuha ng ito in Iyan ay 10 sagot puntos.<br>Manlalaro 10-0  
>Umbreon ay ang bola at ipinapasa sa Absol na napupunta para sa dalawang at lays ito sa<br>Manlalaro 10-2  
>Francis ay ang bola at ipinapasa sa Kat at siya gumagalaw upang pumasa sa Shadow na napupunta para sa 3 at ginagawang in<br>Manlalaro 13-2  
>Ang mga Rulers tumagal ng isang time out<br>Time pagkontra kaliwa:  
>Manlalaro: 7<br>Rulers: 5  
>Rulers coach: Kailangan namin upang makakuha ng higit sa lugar pintura. Gumawa ng magandang pumasa at makakuha ng sa pintura.<br>Mga manlalaro coach: Mahusay guys, ka guys ay handa para sa isang kampeonato. Im pagpunta upang magbigay ng Shadow nang ng pahinga sa gayon ay maaari kong ilagay sa Luna.  
>Lucario: Luna ay sa kapangyarihan pasulong<br>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel  
>Power Ipasa-Luna<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Mewtwo<br>Guard-Raquaza  
>LA Rulers:<br>Center-Empoleon  
>Power Ipasa-Umbreon<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol**

**Riolu: Umbreon sa ang bola. Siya pumasa sa Absol na napupunta sa loob ngunit tinanggihan sa pamamagitan ng Luna. Siya pumasa sa Kat na napupunta para sa 3 at Kat makakakuha ng isa pang 3.  
>Manlalaro 16-2<br>Lucario: Ano ang isang laro ang manlalaro ay nakakaranas ng ngayon. Kami ay pumunta ng pahinga na may isang pagrepaso ng laro sa pamamagitan ng Blacksterops1025 na hindi sariling anumang bagay.  
>Medal ng karangalan ay isang pagbaril laro sa pamamagitan ng dais at nakuha ko na sabihin na ang lamang ok. Labanan ang ay cool na ngunit dapat mong gamitin ang mga taktika lalo na ang iyong backup na mga sundalo sa labanan. Ang larong ito ay kung saan ang lahat napupunta sa multiplayer. Nito mabilis, ang masaya at sila ay nag-aalok ng mga pagkontra load. Ang larong ito ay makakakuha ng 3 sa 5.<br>Lucario: Aming fast forward sa dulo ng ika-apat na quarter kung saan ang mga manlalaro ay sa pamamagitan ng 3 sa 10 segundo na natitira. Ang mga manlalaro ay alinman pumunta sa Francis Buizel o Kat Snivy para sa panghuling shot.  
>HP update<br>Francis: 1 / 50  
>Kat: 5050  
>Rulers 100-97<br>Pila update:  
>LA Rulers:<br>Center-Empoleon  
>Power Ipasa-Umbreon<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol  
>LA manlalaro:<br>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel  
>Power Ipasa-Shadow<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Rouge<br>Guard-Raquaza  
>Riolu: lahat pagdating down sa isa pagbaril.Shadow inbounds ang bola. Siya hahanapin Rouge sa 7 segundo kaliwa. Siya ay hahanap ng Kat sa 2 point line sa 5 segundo kaliwa. Kat hahanap Francis ang Buizel na napupunta para sa ang tatlong ...<br>Maraming mga bagay-bagay mangyari dito  
>1) Francis ang Buizel napupunta para sa ang 3<br>2) Siya ay makakakuha ng fouled at salamat sa bilang HP, siya faints  
>3) Siya ay gumagawa sa ang 3 ...<br>Lucario: Francis ang Buizel ito muli! Siya nakakakuha ng 3 habang nahimatay sa hukuman at ngayon ng isang libreng magtapon ng isang kapalit ay manalo ng laro isa ng ang playoffs,  
>Riolu: Luna ay para sa Francis:<br>Ipasa-Luna  
>Power Ipasa-Shadow<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Rouge<br>Guard-Raquaza  
>Riolu: Luna para sa libreng throw manalo ... ginagawang niya ito in sa mga manlalaro ng hukuman Ang gamer tumakbo upang ipagdiwang sa Luna. Ano ang isang mahirap na paniwalaan na laro ng pagulong dito. Ang lahat ng ito na nagsimula sa huling 10 segundo ng regulasyon kapag Francis nakuha 3 at nakuha fouled, at desmayado. Siya set up Luna para sa libreng manalo throw. Ito ay sa ang pahayagan ng bukas sa ilalim ng headline: Francis ginagawang 3 + paul + malabo + Luna = manalo laro isa sa mga serye (Susunod na Kabanata).<strong>


	15. Game 2 win, Francis the Buizel faints

Blacksterops1025: I'm back with game 2 and we get physical in this game. With Francis the Buizel unconscious for a day, we will take a small off-time break. Game two (2) is coming up later this chapter. Until then, let's follow the gamers on their way to game 2. There will be no game reviews this chapter. **Game on! I don't own anything.**

The rest of the gamer's team were watching the NBA finals replays from 2010 when they were facing the Celtics.

Commentator: Cool slam dunk by Kobe Bryant

Shadow- Go Kobe!

Rouge: I'm going to check on Francis the Buizel.

Shadow: Go for it.

Rouge goes in to my room to see if I was still unconscious.

Rouge- Francis you ok man?

5 hours later…..

Everyone went to my room to see if I'm ok

Me- Where am I?

Rouge- Your room. You were unconscious for a straight 9 hours( 4 hours for yesterday). We are getting ready for game 2 of the playoffs and we missed you. Let's go practice.

Me- ok

Rouge- Just tell me if you feel weird ok.

Me- Ok

It was practice time and 3 point shots are going in for Kat each time.

Shadow- Everyone, the next game is today and if Francis falls unconscious before the last **10 seconds,** who wants to volunteer for being the **closer** of the game?

Luna- I want to do it. I did the free throw to win us game one.

Shadow- Any objections…..I guess we got our closer.

Luna- Cool.

Shadow: The game starts in 10 munities in our home court.

Luna: It is game on! Game 2 will be ours.

Shadow: Let's go my friends.

Blacksterops1025: Today's commentators are Lucario and Riolu

Lucario: Welcome to game 2 of the 1st round of the playoffs. I'm Lucario and my partner here in the lovely commentating booth is Riolu.

Riolu: It's a pleasure to join you. Game 1 was a nail bitter. It was suppose to be the Rulers winning by 3, but somehow " Mr. and 1" Francis the Buizel does it again and scores the final 3 pointer for the initial win. Luna came in and made the winning free throw. He is unbelievable playing with the Gamers of Los Angeles.

Lucario: Yes, every time the Gamers are down by 3, Francis the Buizel goes and gets the 3. He is a great player. Tipoff is moments away, any final comments Riolu?

Riolu: It's championship time!

Here are the line ups:

LA Gamers

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard- Mewtwo

Guard- Raquaza

LA Rulers:

Center-Aipom

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Tip off goes to the gamers. Kat has the ball. She passes to Shadow who goes for 3 and makes it. Gamers with the early lead.

Gamers 3-0

Riolu: Absol has the ball and passes to Umbreon who goes for 3, but is blocked by Francis the Buizel. He sends it up to Shadow who goes for 3 and gets it.

Gamers 6-0

Lucario: Skitty has the ball. She passes to Absol. He looks for an opening and finds Aipom who goes for 2 and is blocked by Raquaza. He sends it up to Shadow who goes for 3 and gets it.

Gamers 9-0

The Rulers call a time out.

Gamers: 7

Rulers: 6

Rulers coach: We need to try to lose the defense. They wont stop defending the basket for nothing.

Gamers Coach: Great work guys. We want everyone to get a touch, especially our game winner, Francis the Buizel. I want to give Cosmo the Mudkip a chance to shoot some hoops with the gamers ok.

Lucario: Several changes for both teams:

LA Rulers:

Center-Aipom

Power Forward-Ekans

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

LA Gamers

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard- Mewtwo

Guard- Cosmo the Mudkip

Riolu: Skitty has the ball. She passes to Absol. He tries to pass to Nincada but is intercepted by Kat the Snivy who goes for 3 and gets it.

Gamers: 12-0

Lucario: Lets fast forward to the end of the 4th quarter where the score is 109-106 and the Gamers have the ball down by 3. Who do they go to Riolu?

Riolu: They either go to Francis the Buizel or Kat the Snivy for the final shot. If they go to Francis the Buizel, he tends to go for the three, faint, foul, and get it for the and 1. If they go to Kat, she will probably get the ball inside the paint for the easy 2, then the gamers foul to stop the clock and hope for a miss or 2 and take advantage at the other end of the court.

Lucario: Here are your updates for the starting line ups:

LA Gamers:

Forward- Francis the Buizel

Power Forward- Shadow

Center- Kat the Snivy

Shooting Guard- Mewtwo

Guard- Raquaza

LA Rulers:

Center-Aipom

Power Forward-Umbreon

Forward-Skitty

Point Guard-Nincada

Shooting Guard-Absol

Riolu: This is it, 3 points away from over time with 10 seconds away . Kat has the ball, she sees Francis the Buizel wide open. She passes to him with 3 seconds left. Francis to tie….. BANG, he gets it in and the foul is called.

Lucario: He does it again. Francis the Buizel gets the three and the foul and has a chance for a four point play to win game 2 out of 3( The playoffs are best of three games). This Gamers crowd is getting exited…

Audience: Francis the Buizel is a MVP! MVP! MVP!

**Sideline Supporters.**

Sonic: Do it!

Rouge: Go Francis GO! M-V-P!

**Game side**

Lucario: Francis the Buizel for the win….. HE GETS IT! The gamers bench come up to the court to celebrate their win with your M-V-P Francis the Buizel. The gamers are one series away from a championship. Speaking of players of the day, Francis the Buizel is the Player of the game. Time for us to say goodnight. This was a presentation of Gamers basketball on Action 10, for Riolu and our crew Charmander with the cameras and Shellos with post game reaction, I'm Lucario bidding you a very good day from Los Angeles, CA.

**Parking Lot- Script Mode**

Me: Why don't we invite the Rulers to join us for dinner?

Sonic: Sure

Me and Sonic went to the Rulers locker room.

Sonic: Hi guys

Rulers: Whats up, great game!

Sonic: Thank you, would you like to join us for dinner?

Rulers: Of course, can our coach come?

Sonic: Of course.

Rulers Coach: I would love to, what time Sonic?

Sonic: Right now, were going to the gamers house

Rulers Coach: Ok, my team lets head to the gamers house as a reward for a great season.

Rulers: YEAH!

**At the Gamers House**

Sonic: Lets order Pizza, chicken, and French fries, and soda.

Rouge: OK

Me: Ok

Rulers: DING DONG were here

Me: Coming!

At the door were the starting 5:

Aipom

Umbreon

Skitty

Nincada

Absol

Aipom: Hi Francis, what's up

Me: I'm cool, ready to party?

Rulers: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Me: Let's do this.

Rulers: I see, you have new players.

Me: You see, Serperior is my rival….

Rulers: Ours too…

Me: Wow, why don't we tell our stories about Serperior in my room.

Rulers: Ok

Me: Aipom, why don't you start.

Aipom: You see, I was on the beach one day when I came upon a leaf of a Snivy. It turns out that Snivy is actually on your team today. I saw Serperior attacking her here and there nonstop. I tried to help this Snivy, but Serperior saw me and attacked me and made me faint. That was when the LA Rulers were formed. When I finally woke from fainting, I met my now teammates. They told me to join them to stop Serperior. We tried to stop him, but every time we got close, he slithers away into the grass and disappears. I later found that the Snivy was named Kat and was kicked out of the former Rulers team because of scoring only 4 points a game.

Me: Wow a story…

Aipom: Then, you met Kat while unconscious I heard.

Me: That's right. I told her to join the gamers and she is scoring almost 30 points a game.

Aipom: My first 30 point game was 3 seasons ago in the playoffs.

Me: My rivalry with Serperior has gone down from day 2 of the season with the gamers. He would fight we me every time he got a foul and each time I fainted. That guy doesn't give up . He even poke napped me one night and took me to Pasadena and used the life draining machine on me. He launched me with a solar beam attack and that's when I met Kat the Snivy. She is beautiful.

Skitty: Yes she is

Me: I know.

Skitty: What games do you….. Francis, are you ok? Your nose is turning purple.

Me: I don't' know

Skitty: Is someone spraying acid in this room.

Rouge: Someone's outside the house. Believe it or not, Serperior is back and recovered his memories.

Skitty: oh, here we go again.

Everyone heard a struggle from my room.

Shadow: Francis NO!...( Cliff hanger Statement)

Blacsterops1025: With Francis the Buizel fainted, it's a 9 on 5 battle with Serperior. What will happen in our next chapter? I also have some breaking news for my next story. The news is that the next story will begin next week. It will be a pokemon mystery dungeon story and if you would like to be in the next story, please review this chapter with your penname and pokemon, or your oc name and your pen name. The deadline is next Friday. There will be character classes (Just like an RPG Game). Look for the character classes in tomorrow's story update. For now here is the chapter in Filipino**: I don't own anything. **

Blacksterops1025: ako pabalik sa laro 2 at pisikal na makuha namin sa laro. Sa Francis ang Buizel walang malay para sa isang araw, kami ay gumawa ng isang maliit na off-time pahinga. Game dalawang (2) ang darating mamaya ito kabanata. Hanggang pagkatapos, ipaalam sa sundin ang mga manlalaro sa kanilang mga paraan sa game 2. Ay hindi laro ng mga review ito kabanata. Laro sa! Hindi ko sariling anumang bagay.  
>Ang natitirang bahagi ng koponan ng gamer ay nanonood ng NBA finals replays mula sa 2010 kapag sila ay nakaharap ang Celtics.<br>Komentarista: Cool sumara nang malakas magsawsaw sa pamamagitan ng Kobe Bryant  
>Shadow-Go Kobe!<br>Rouge: ako pagpunta sa check sa Francis ang Buizel.  
>Shadow: Pumunta para dito.<br>Rouge napupunta sa sa aking silid upang makita kung ako ay pa rin walang malay.  
>Rouge-Francis ok tao?<br>5 oras mamaya ... ... ... ...  
>Ang bawat tao'y ay nagpunta sa aking kuwarto upang makita kung ako ako ok<br>Ako-Saan ako?  
>Rouge-inyong kuwarto. Ikaw ay walang malay para sa isang tuwid na 9 oras (4 na oras para sa kahapon). Kami ay nakakakuha ng handa na para sa laro 2 ng ang playoffs at hindi na namin nasagot mo. Hayaan ang pumunta magpraktis.<br>Ako-ok  
>Rouge-lamang sabihin sa akin kung sa palagay mo ang kakaiba ok.<br>Ako-Ok  
>Ito ay ang pagsasanay oras at 3 point shot ay pumunta sa para sa bawat oras na Kat.<br>Shadow-bawat tao, ang susunod na laro ay ngayon at kung ang Francis talon walang malay bago ang huling 10 segundo, na nais na magboluntaryo para sa pagiging mas malapit ng ang laro?  
>Luna-ko nais gawin ito. Ko ang free throw upang manalo sa amin laro isa.<br>Shadow-Anumang pagtutol ... ... ako hulaan na namin nakuha ang aming malapit.  
>Luna-Cool.<br>Shadow: Ang laro ay nagsisimula sa 10 munities sa aming home hukuman.  
>Luna: Ito ay laro sa! Game 2 ay atin ay.<br>Shadow: Halina't aking mga kaibigan.  
>Blacksterops1025: commentators Ngayon ay Lucario at Riolu<br>Lucario: Maligayang pagdating sa laro 2 ng 1 ikot ng ang playoffs. Ako Lucario at ang aking partner dito sa kaibig-ibig booth commentating ay Riolu.  
>Riolu: Ito ay isang kasiyahan upang samahan ka. Game 1 ay mapait ang isang kuko. Ito ay ipagpalagay na ang mga Rulers nanalong sa pamamagitan ng 3, ngunit sa paanuman "Mr at 1" Francis ang Buizel ay itong muli at marka sa huling 3 pointer para sa unang manalo. Luna ay dumating sa at ginawa ang winning free throw. Siya ay mahirap na paniwalaan na ipinapalabas sa mga manlalaro ng Los Angeles.<br>Lucario: Oo, sa bawat oras na ang mga manlalaro ay down sa pamamagitan ng 3, Francis ang Buizel napupunta at nakakakuha ng 3. Siya ay isang mahusay na player. Tipoff sandali ang layo, ang anumang mga huling komento Riolu?  
>Riolu: kampeonato oras!<br>Narito ang mga linya ups:  
>LA manlalaro<br>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel  
>Power Ipasa-Shadow<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Mewtwo<br>Guard-Raquaza  
>LA Rulers:<br>Center-Aipom  
>Power Ipasa-Umbreon<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol  
>Tip off papunta sa ang manlalaro. Kat ay ang bola. Siya pumasa sa Shadow na napupunta para sa 3 at ginagawang. Manlalaro sa maagang lead.<br>Manlalaro 3-0  
>Riolu: Absol ay bola at ipinapasa sa Umbreon na napupunta para sa 3, ngunit ay hinarangan sa pamamagitan ng Francis ang Buizel. Siya ay nagpapadala ng ito upang Shadow na napupunta para sa 3 at ay makakakuha ng ito.<br>Manlalaro 6-0  
>Lucario: Skitty ay ang bola. Siya pumasa sa Absol. Siya hitsura para sa isang pambungad na at hahanap Aipom na napupunta para sa 2 at ito ay hinarangan sa pamamagitan ng Raquaza. Siya ay nagpapadala ng ito upang Shadow na napupunta para sa 3 at ay makakakuha ng ito.<br>Manlalaro 9-0  
>Ang mga Rulers call ng time out.<br>Manlalaro: 7  
>Rulers: 6<br>Rulers coach: Kailangan namin upang subukang mawawala ang pagtatanggol. Ugali nila itigil ang pagtatanggol sa basket para sa walang.  
>Manlalaro coach: Mahusay trabaho naming lahat upang makakuha ng isang ugnayan, lalo na ang aming mga laro nagwagi, Francis ang Buizel. Gusto ko upang magbigay ng Cosmo sa Mudkip isang pagkakataon na shoot ang ilang mga hoops na may mga manlalaro ok.<br>Lucario: ng ilang mga pagbabago para sa sa parehong koponan:  
>LA Rulers:<br>Center-Aipom  
>Power Ipasa-Ekans<br>Ipasa-Skitty  
>Point Guard-Nincada<br>Shooting Guard-Absol  
>LA manlalaro<br>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel  
>Power Ipasa-Shadow<br>Center-Kat ang Snivy  
>Shooting Guard-Mewtwo<br>Guard-Cosmo ang Mudkip  
>Riolu: Skitty ay ang bola. Siya pumasa sa Absol. Siya sinusubukang upang pumasa sa Nincada ngunit ito ay intercepted sa pamamagitan ng Kat Snivy na napupunta para sa 3 at ay makakakuha ng ito.<br>Manlalaro: 12-0  
>Lucario: Hinahayaan fast forward sa dulo ng 4th quarter kung saan ang puntos ay 109-106 at ang mga manlalaro ang bola sa pamamagitan ng 3. Sino ang pumunta sa Riolu?<br>Riolu: Sila ay alinman pumunta sa Francis Buizel o Kat Snivy para sa panghuling sila ay pumunta sa Francis ang Buizel, siya tends upang pumunta para sa tatlong, malabo, napakarumi, at makakuha ng ito para sa at 1. Kung sila ay pumunta sa Kat, siya marahil makuha ang bola sa loob ng pintura para sa madaling 2, pagkatapos ay ang mga manlalaro sa napakarumi upang ihinto ang orasan at umaasa para sa isang makaligtaan o 2 at samantalahin sa kabilang dulo ng hukuman.  
>Lucario: Narito ang iyong mga update para sa mga ang panimulang linya ng up:<br>LA manlalaro:  
>Ipasa-Francis ang Buizel<br>Power Ipasa-Shadow  
>Center-Kat ang Snivy<br>Shooting Guard-Mewtwo  
>Guard-Raquaza<br>LA Rulers:  
>Center-Aipom<br>Power Ipasa-Umbreon  
>Ipasa-Skitty<br>Point Guard-Nincada  
>Shooting Guard-Absol<br>Riolu: Ito ay ito, 3 puntos ang layo mula sa paglipas ng panahon sa 10 segundo ang ay ang bola, siya nakikita Francis ang Buizel malawak na bukas. Siya pumasa sa kanya sa 3 segundo na natitira. Francis sa itali ... ... Bang, siya ay makakakuha ng ito sa at napakarumi na ang ay tinatawag na.  
>Lucario: Siya ay ito muli. Francis ang Buizel nakakakuha ng tatlong at ang napakarumi at may isang pagkakataon para sa isang apat na-play point upang manalo ang laro 2 ng 3 (Ang mga playoffs ay pinakamahusay na tatlong mga laro). Ito manlalaro karamihan ng tao ay nakakakuha lumabas ...<br>Madla: Francis ang Buizel ay isang MVP!MVP! MVP!  
>Sa labas ng hangganan Supporters.<br>Sonik: ba ito!  
>Rouge: Pumunta Francis pumunta! M-V-P!<br>Game bahagi  
>Lucario: Francis ang Buizel para sa manalo ... ... NIYA makakakuha ng IT! Ang mga manlalaro sa bangko dumating hanggang sa hukuman upang ipagdiwang ang kanilang manalo sa iyong MVP Francis ang Buizel. Ang mga manlalaro ay isang serye ang layo mula sa isang kampeonato. Pagsasalita ng mga manlalaro ng araw, Francis ang Buizel ang Player ng laro. Oras para sa amin upang sabihin ang goodnight. Ito ay isang pagtatanghal ng mga manlalaro ng basketball sa Action 10, para sa Riolu at ang aming mga tauhan Charmander na may camera at Shellos sa post na reaksyon ng laro, ako Lucario pag-bid ka ng isang magandang araw mula sa Los Angeles, CA.<br>Paradahan Lot-Mode ng Script  
>Me: Bakit hindi natin anyayahan ang mga Rulers upang sumali sa amin para sa hapunan?<br>Sonik: Oo naman  
>Ako at sonik nagpunta sa Rulers ng kuwarto ng laker.<br>Sonik: Hi guys  
>Rulers: Whats up, mahusay na laro!<br>Sonik: Salamat sa iyo, gusto mo bang sumali sa amin para sa hapunan?  
>Rulers: Siyempre, maaari aming coach dumating?<br>Sonik: Siyempre.  
>Rulers coach: Gusto ko pag-ibig, anong oras sonik?<br>Sonik: Sa ngayon, ay pagpunta sa bahay manlalaro  
>Rulers coach: Ok, ang aking koponan ay nagbibigay-daan sa pumunta sa bahay manlalaro bilang isang gantimpala para sa isang mahusay na panahon.<br>Rulers: oo!

Sa House ang Mga manlalaro  
>Sonik: Hinahayaan upang Pizza, manok, at French fries, at soda.<br>Rouge: OK  
>Me: Ok<br>Rulers: Ding Dong ay dito  
>Me: Malapit!<br>Sa pinto ay ang panimulang 5:  
>Aipom<br>Umbreon  
>Skitty<br>Nincada  
>Absol<br>Aipom: Hi Francis, kung ano ang up  
>Me: ako cool na, handa na party?<br>Rulers: ay nagbibigay-daan sa GET PARTY ITO makapagsimula!  
>Me: Hayaan ang gawin ito.<br>Rulers: nakikita ko, mayroon ka ng mga bagong manlalaro.  
>Me: makikita mo, Serperior ang aking karibal ...<br>Rulers: atin masyadong ...  
>Ako: Wow, bakit hindi namin sasabihin natin sa ating mga kwento tungkol Serperior sa aking kuwarto.<br>Rulers: Ok  
>Ako: Aipom, bakit hindi mo simulan.<br>Aipom: makikita mo, ako ay sa beach ang araw ng isa kapag ako ay nagmula sa isang dahon ng isang Snivy. Ito ay lumiliko out na Snivy ay talagang sa iyong koponan ko Serperior paglusob sa kanya dito at doon walang tigil. Sinubukan ko upang makatulong sa Snivy na ito, ngunit Serperior Nakita akin at attacked sa akin at ginawa sa akin malabo. Iyon ay kapag ang mga LA Rulers ay nabuo. Kapag ako sa wakas woke mula sa kawalang-malay, nakilala ko ang aking ngayon kasamahan sa koponan. Sinabi nila sa akin na sumali ang mga ito upang ihinto Serperior. Sinubukan naming upang itigil kanya, ngunit sa bawat oras na namin nakuha isara, siya slithers layo sa damo at disappears. Mamaya natagpuan ko na Snivy ay pinangalanang Kat at ay kicked out ng dating koponan Rulers dahil sa scoring 4 puntos lamang ng isang laro.  
>Me: Wow isang kuwento ...<br>Aipom: Pagkatapos, iyong nakilala Kat habang walang malay Narinig ko.  
>Akin: Iyan ay tama. Sinabi ko kanya upang sumali sa mga manlalaro at siya ay scoring ng halos 30 puntos sa isang laro.<br>Aipom: Aking unang 30 laro ng point ay 3 mga panahon na nakaraan sa ang playoffs.  
>Akin: Aking agawan sa Serperior ay nawala down mula sa araw 2 ng panahon sa mga manlalaro. Siya labanan namin sa akin sa bawat oras na nakuha niya ang isang napakarumi at bawat oras na ko na hindi sumuko. Siya kahit sundutin napped sa akin ang isa gabi at kinuha ako sa Pasadena at ginamit ang machine sa draining ng buhay sa akin. Siya inilunsad sa akin sa isang solar sinag ng atake at kapag nakilala ko ang mga Kat ang Snivy. Siya ay maganda.<br>Skitty: Oo siya ay  
>Ako: Alam ko.<br>Skitty: Ano ang mga laro mo ... ... Francis, ikaw ay ok? Ang iyong ilong ay nagiging purple.  
>Me: Hindi ko 'kung<br>Skitty: acid sa pagsabog ng isang tao sa ang kuwartong ito.  
>Rouge: May ang labas ng bahay. Naniniwala ito o hindi, Serperior ay bumalik at nakuhang muli ng kanyang memory.<br>Skitty: naku, dito namin pumunta muli.  
>Ang bawat tao'y narinig ng pakikibaka mula sa aking kuwarto.<br>Shadow: Francis WALANG sabitan !...( Cliff Statement)


	16. Final Update Preview of story 2

Blacksterops1025: This is the final story update for this story. This update will show you the character classes that I will be offering for the next story coming up next Friday. To join in on the adventure, review this update with the following( All pokemon except Snivy is avalible)

1) Pen name or name the Pokemon

2) Class: Choose which class you would like at the end of the update

3) Moves: Choose 4 moves( It can be any 4 you would like, you can even get a fighting type move for a water pokemon)

4) Perks: Choose 3 perks from the list labeled perks( Perks include free revives, oran berries, and even double attack stat.

**Example of my player and class:**

**Francis the Snivy**

** -Guard**

** Absorb' Acid, Leaf Blade, Arial Ace**

**Double Defense**

**Reviver**

**Berry pick up**

**Perks Available- (P)= Partner, (A)= All players, (SE)=Self, (S)=Status( cures status like poison, burn…etc)**

**1) Double defense (SE) - Doubles your defense stat when your ally is down to 15% HP or less.**

**2) Berry Pick up (A)- Every player will receive a berry to use for the battle( Berries will be drawn in a raffle box at my house)**

**3) A Up, S Down (SE)- Your attack goes up, however, your speed goes down**

**4) Reviver (P)- Automatically revives a fainted player( Use 1 time only)**

…**More perks to come latter next week…**

**Classes available: += Positive,-= Negative **

**1) Medic**

**+ Loves to heal fellow allies**

**+Loves to use lots of Oran berries**

**Low Hp**

**Attack low**

**Base Hp 80**

**2) Attacker**

**+ Loves the attack stat**

**+ Defense stat is high**

**Base Hp: 100**

**3) Guard**

**+ Loves to protect friends from attacks**

**+ Loves the defense stat**

**Fainting chance is 30% higher**

**Base Hp: 120**

**4) Speedster**

**+ Loves the speed stat**

**+ Likes going first in battle**

**Missing an attack is 20% higher**

**Base Hp 100**

…**.More classes to come latter…**

**That's all for now, the last chapter will be a M rated chapter. **


End file.
